The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
by Sparkshine
Summary: Sequel to "You're a Girl." Post DH, Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the Weasley/Potter family tackle new problems, complications, and pregnancies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family Time

"Daddy!"

"Hello, sweetheart!" Ron scooped up Rosie as she toddled towards him on short, chubby legs. He kissed her forehead. "Where's your mama?"

"Kitzen!" almost-two-year-old Rosie exclaimed excitedly. "She cook."

Ron moved her to his hip so he could hold her more easily and walked to the kitchen. Hermione hadn't heard him come in, and she was busy adding ingredients to a pot of soup with her wand.

"Hello honey." Ron kissed her cheek. She jumped, clutching her heart.

"Don't _do _that." She gasped, but gave him a hug and kiss. "How was your day?"

"Er, okay. I have some news for you." He bounced Rosie, looking at the floor. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ok…well at least I'm allowed to go back to work soon as well!" By 'allowed' she meant Ron's rule. He wanted her to take two years off to devote her time to raising Rosie, but after the two years were up, she would be allowed to return to work. And with Rose's second birthday coming up next week, she was prepping herself for a joyful arrival at the Ministry.

"Right, right." Ron muttered absentmindedly. He placed Rosie back on the floor. She toddled towards the living room and her set of magical crayons. Ron could hear her babbling to herself.

_Every day…she's just so cute!_

"So what's the news?" Hermione asked casually as she laid out dishes for supper.

"Er…" Ron started awkwardly, circling the table. "I don't think you're, er, going to be very happy about it."

She groaned. "Did you get suspended again?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He said defensively. "But…"

"Spit it out, Ron!"

"I might miss Rose's birthday party next week." He made a face.

"What? Why?" She demanded, pausing in her efforts to set the table.

"Er—mission for the department."

"Tell them that next week is no good. Tell them you can't go!" She waved her wand at the dishes, but instead of landing lightly on their places they crashed into the wall. She ignored this mishap and glared at Ron.

"I can't do that! I've missed enough missions because of you!" He stopped, seeing her flaming red cheeks. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Because of me? Fine, Ron, fine. Enjoy your stupid mission! Stop those evil bad guys. Kiss random women at the bar. Fine! Go ahead. Miss your daughter's birthday. See if we care."

"I _cannot _believe you are still on that! Haven't we moved on? I said I'm sorry for what I just said! I shouldn't have said it but now that you decided to harp on about _that _maybe I will!"

Hermione was stunned speechless by his last words. Ron hastily backtracked. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant. I meant I'll go, not, you know…that. Hermione…"

Her face was red and her mouth set in a firm line. "I do not care what you meant, Ron, but I do care that you're so willing to miss Rose's birthday! You're her _father_, you know how much she looks up to you!"

"What are you talking about? She'd do fine without me! It's you she adores!"

"Maybe because I'M the one spending every day and night with her!" Hermione yelled. "Maybe if you made an _effort _to show her you care! Maybe if you actually offered to _help _once in a while! When was the last time you cleaned up? Or made the bed? Or made dinner? Is this why you married me, Ron, so you'd have a personal maid to do all the housework?"

"Hermione, come on! I help!" They were on opposite sides of the table now, both their faces a shade of crimson. Rosie sat just a few yards away, completely oblivious to her parents' argument. "And you know that I sure as hell did not marry you for _that._ How can you even say that?"

"Because all the evidence points toward my argument! First I spend every day at home, rushing around trying to clean up all the mess that _you _leave everywhere, and then when you finally come home I have to listen to you jump up and down for joy that you no longer have to attend your daughter's birthday party!"

"Hermione, that is a _bit _of an exaggeration." Ron yelled. "I am not _happy _to be missing it, but I can't keep missing work because of your motherly needs!"

It took all her willpower to stop herself pulling out her wand and jinxing the hell out of him. "And who is made to just drop everything in a night and quit work just to clean up after everyone else? That was me, Ron!"

He threw up his hands. "You could've just—" His yell was interrupted by a tiny voice behind him. He and Hermione looked down. Rose was tugging Hermione's sleeve.

"Mama? Why Daddy yell?"

Ron instantly felt guilty. He accepted the dirty look Hermione threw him as she hoisted Rosie onto her hip. "Nothing, baby, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy were just having an argument."

Rose looked at Ron sadly. "I no like it. Be nite." She still had trouble pronouncing the _s _sound. It came out like a _t._

Hermione stroked Rosie's hair. "We'll try, sweetie. Come on, it's supper time." She tucked Rosie in her baby chair, placing her bowl in front of her. Ron sat down next to Rose. Hermione glowered, slamming Ron's bowl down and splashing soup all over his shirt. He resisted the urge to curse and instead dried himself off with his wand. Hermione sat directly across from him. They ate dinner in silence, Hermione never meeting his gaze.

"Thank you for dinner, 'Mione." Ron said when he was done. "It was delicious."

She snorted and carrying on ignoring him. She knew his tricks.

"I done." Rosie clapped her hands. "Out! Out!" She reached for Hermione. Her mother picked her up out of her chair.

"Bedtime, Rosie."

"No! No! No! No! No!" Rose screamed. "No want bedtime!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "You see what I do every single day while you eat and laze about? Do you know how damaged my eardrums are?" She stormed upstairs with Rose.

Ron sighed, playing back the argument of ten minutes past. _I said some really stupid things…_

He heard Hermione clomping down the stairs and hour later while lying on the couch, his _Flying with the Cannons_ book held directly above his face. Hermione slammed it down on his nose.

"Blimey, Hermione." He whined. "Stop hitting me with things!"

"Then stop being a brainless git!" She retorted.

Ron had never told her this, nor would he ever unless in the case he wanted his face reconfigured, but Hermione had always looked especially beautiful when she was angry. It was a reason he often provoked her. Of course in this case, it was entirely unintentional. But it didn't change the fact that he loved the way her cheeks glowed scarlet and her hair would fall into her face and…he snapped out of it. Hermione had gone out to the back porch and was curled up on a lawn chair. Her face was hidden by her hair, so he couldn't tell if she was crying.

He quietly slid the door open and went to sit next to her. He could tell she knew he was there, and was grateful she didn't yell at him again. He could see her shoulders trembling, but whether it was from tears or the chilly September breeze, he was unsure.

"Hermione," he started, waiting for her to storm out. She didn't move. He took this as a good sign. "Hermione, I'm…very sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I am fully aware of how much work you do and you know how guilty I feel about keeping you away from your work. And I think a reason I got very, er, snappy with you is that I'm angry that a mission is scheduled the same week as Rose's birthday."

"Really?" The response was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. And I'm offended how you think it's so easy for me to just pick up and leave you two."

"I'm sorry." The voice was a little bit louder this time. "I'm so sorry." Ron heard a sniffle.

"'Mione, are you crying?"

"No!" Hermione said hurriedly, but he saw her hastily wipe her eyes.

"You don't have to lie, Hermione, it's okay." H stood up and offered his hand to pull her up. She placed her small hand in his and he pulled her into his arms. "Just one more week." He whispered. "Then you can go back to your desk, and all your boring paperwork, and the excitement of sitting in an office all day…why exactly do you want to go back again?" He joked.

She giggled. "I'm excited to have more cases to work on, and be in the midst of everything that's happening, and to not be stuck all day while you're off having adventures."

"Oh yes, because everything I do is an _adventure."_ He teased, rocking her slowly. She looked up and kissed him slowly. He kissed back, pulling her even closer and placing his hand at the back of her head. When she pulled away, she rested her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow, I'll take the day off." He promised. "And I will take care of Rosie while you do whatever you want."

"Nice try." Said Hermione. "But Rosie's at Ginny and Harry's tomorrow. She's having a playdate with Al."

"Albus Severus." Ron muttered. "Poor kid."

"Ron, it's a beautiful sentimental name choice!"

"I know, I know…but it tops the list of funniest names. Scorpius Malfoy being number one. That name is never _not _going to be funny."

Hermione scowled at his insensitivity. Ron noticed her loud silence and shut up, rocking her again and stroking her hair. "Well, if you're going to be free tomorrow, I can still take the day off."

"For your information, I'm not _free _tomorrow, I have to clean up the mess you made around the house yesterday. And you shouldn't be missing work because of _me."_ She ended her words with a grimace.

"But I—"

"But nothing, Ron. No skiving off."

"You confuse me, Hermione! First you want me to skip a highly important mission, but it's a terrible idea to take a day off just to appease you?"

"Because they are entirely different! I don't think you should miss your daughter's birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays…" Ron said. Hermione blushed. "Yours is coming up just a week after Rose's. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"No, not really, I don't think. You don't have to get me anything, Ron."

He snorted. "Doesn't mean I won't. Fine. I'll surprise you."

She smiled. "Come on, we should go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow."

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they went inside, Hermione squirming a little when he tickled her lightly.

"It's your turn to get Rosie if she wakes up." Hermione reminded Ron. "Good night."

He kissed her cheek and watched her fall asleep.

A/N: So this is more of an introduction than the actual story, except perhaps the part about Ron missing Rose's birthday because I can tell you now that that will be significant. And now, for an announcement: There is a poll up on my profile concerning this story. I want to know if you'd like to see more fluff or more drama, perhaps a threat not from within but from some evil force? Just throwing an idea out, because drama is quite fun to write. SO the poll will only be open for a day because I am on a writing SPREE and really do not fancy waiting. So PLEASE after you review this little intro (pretty please? :) ) head over to my profile and VOTE! Please! I want to appeal to the readers here. So again I hope you enjoyed and hope you stick along for the ride! Wow that sounded corny…

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	2. Unexpected Joy

A/N:

Um, I have a very good reason for not writing for a while. Let's just say long story short, it'll be much easier writing a pregnancy story now that I'm two months along with my own. Yes, before you ask, I'm 15. Don't judge, don't diss, if you hate on it then get the hell off my page. ANYWAY, I'll incorporate a little of my own life into the story now. So this is just a mini chapter, I'm still a little blocked when it comes to writing, but I'd appreciate ANY reviews! The more I get, the easier it'll be to churn out a nice long chappie! Thanks so much, I love you all 3

Chapter 2: Unexpected Joy

"'Mione, wake up." Ron lightly shook Hermione's shoulder. Her chestnut hair was fanned out on the pillow and her head was turned away from him. He hated waking her up when she looked so peaceful, but he knew she'd be even madder at him if she was late for anything. This was a rare occasion, Ron waking up first, and it was only due to the blinding sunlight streaming through the bedroom window.

_Blimey, it's never this sunny in September! _Ron thought irritably as Hermione stirred, rolling over, and then pushing herself up. "What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Eight." Ron answered, pulling his jeans, not looking at Hermione.

He heard her groan and turned around to see her curling back up under the covers. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He went over and knelt by her side of the bed. Hermione looked a little pale and clammy.

She coughed. "Nothing." She tried to swat his hand away as he pressed it to her cheek.

"Hermione, you don't look too good."

"What every woman wants to hear, Ron."

He laughed softly. "I mean you look rather sick. Take the day off."

"Of course not! I'm fine." She swung her legs out of bed and hopped out. "See? I'm totally—" All of a sudden, she was bent doubled over, her hands over her mouth. Ron grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, Hermione, are you okay?"

She pushed him away as she dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ron sighed and leaned against it. He would've tried to help her, he just valued his head too much. He had experience with sick Hermione.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came. "Could you take Rose to Ginny's for me before work?"

"Yeah, of course I can. Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

"No, no of course not. You have work. I'll be fine, Ron, I'll go to Ginny's if I really need to be somewhere other than here." He winced at the sound of her being sick again.

"All right, if you say so. Can I come in?"

He heard her cough as she replied. "If you feel it absolutely necessary."

He cracked the door open. Hermione was kneeling by the toilet, her hair sweaty and her face in her hands. He knelt by her. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded as he pulled her closer, to her discomfort. "Really, Ron, I'm fine. Just a virus. I'll be fine in a few hours. Go wake up Rosie, take her to Ginny's, then go to work. I'll be totally fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Okay." He kissed her head and left her in the bathroom.

When Hermione finally had the strength to get up, she listened for sounds. If Rosie was awake and in the house, she'd hear it, but the house seemed silent. She stumbled back to her bed and collapsed on it, her head reeling. _What's wrong with me? I never get sick! Now with throwing up and the nightmares and…oh my God…._

There was no way. No way at all. She couldn't be pregnant again. No, just…no. She was almost able to return to work, Rosie was a handful, and there was no way that she was pregnant. Her hand flew to her belly. There didn't seem to be anything different. She couldn't feel a bump. _That doesn't mean anything, Hermione._ She told herself. She buried her face in her hands. _You still don't know anything, it could just be a normal sickness…_But she had that feeling, and it was telling her that this was in no way normal.

At that point, she didn't care if anyone saw a pregnancy test flying through town. Opening the window with her wand, she Summoned one, catching it as it zoomed through the window minutes later.

BREAKRHRHRHRHRH

Normally, she'd be happy. She loved Rosie, and she and Ron had talked about more kids. But _now? _Really? She was so excited to go back to work, so excited to not have Ron worrying about her all the time, and now was not the time to give Rose a little brother or sister.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice calling from downstairs. How long had she been in bed? It must've been hours if Ron was just coming home.

"Yes. I'm up here." She called down, raising her head from the pillow. She was trying her best not to cry. 24 with two kids…she didn't want that, not right now. What would Ron say? It had taken him a long time to adjust to being a dad, although he was a great one. Hermione knew she could never ask for anything better. That didn't stop her from again being worried about Ron's reaction to a pregnancy.

She groaned as she heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs. _I hid it from his last time…no secrets this time around. _

Ron opened the door, immediately throwing his arms around Hermione as she barreled into him. "Woah! Are you okay?"

She hugged him tightly. Ron, confused but happy, hugged her back, lifting her up a little bit. "I'm fine, Ron." She couldn't help laughing. She thought this was going to be hard. She thought it would be painful. But as soon as she saw Ron she knew this was a good thing.

"Yeah, you definitely seem better. I told Ginny you weren't feeling well and she's taking Rosie for the night, but if you're okay now—"

"No, Ron, I have to tell you something." She said gleefully, her arms still around him.

Ron held her at arm's length. "Okay, what?"

"Rosie's going to be a big sister!" She couldn't help the giant grin spreading across her face as Ron comprehended what she had just said.

"You mean…you're pregnant again?"

"Mmhmm!" She giggled as Ron kissed her.

"Hermione, this is amazing! I am so happy for this." He pulled her close again. "Was it easier this time?"

"Huh?"

"Telling me. You were nervous last time."

"Oh, that. It was fine. I'm just…I'm just happy, Ron."

A/N: Yeah, I know. Lame little mini chapter. Oh well. Review anyway?


	3. Author's Request

A/N: Hi! First I'd like to say THANK YOU to all those reviews! And I would like to especially thank all those who wished me luck with my own baby…it REALLY meant a lot! For those of you who asked for details, I'm now 14 weeks (made a mistake on the last post, sorry) and I just found out yesterday that I will be having a baby girl! Me and her father haven't agreed on any names yet, but I'm hoping for Callie Juliet! Thoughts?

Anyway, I'm finding what's going on right now increasingly difficult, and due to lack of time I feel as if my writing won't be good enough for what you guys deserve… which is why if I can get any volunteers to co-write this story, maybe a couple chapters (as long as I check it first) this story can move much quicker! As soon as I'm back on my feet I can continue writing! So if anyone has any interest, please contact me ASAP! I would LOVE it!

XOXO, Sparkshine


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke early. It had been several days since she had found out about  
>her pregnancy. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning.<p>

She glanced down, seeing Ron, asleep, his head on her flat stomach. She  
>giggled as he snored not so quietly.<p>

She glanced at the clock, seeing it was a little after eight. Ron would have  
>to go to work soon. She tousled Ron's flaming hair.<p>

"Wake up, Ron."

He groaned and moved to the other side of the bed, burying his head into his  
>pillow.<p>

Hermione sighed. She pushed herself up from the bed and maneuvered herself  
>into the hall, walking into Rose's room, seeing her standing on her chubby<br>legs, her binky in her mouth.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, scooping her up into her arms, kissing her  
>red hair. Rose giggled.<p>

"Mummy." She said, lifting a hand and placing it on Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled.

"C'mon, let's go get Daddy."

Rose clapped her hands together.

"Yay! Daddy! Daddy! I want get Daddy!" She hollered.

Hermione carried Rose into their bedroom, seeing Ron's sleeping form still  
>sprawled under the sheets. She set Rose on his back, watching her crawl over<br>to his head, banging her limbs onto his bare skin.

"Daddy! Daddy! Time wake up. Time wake up!" She squealed.

Ron turned over, Rose plopping beside him. He blinked several times.

"Uch. Morning Rosie." He grumbled, getting to his feet, yawning, and  
>scratching his head.<p>

"Good morning, Hermione."

She saw his eyes avert to her stomach. He bent down, rolling her t-shirt above  
>her belly button, planting a kiss near it.<p>

"G'morning, little one." He said, grinning crookedly.

Hermione laughed.

"Go to work. You and Harry both come here after though, okay?" She said.

Ron furrowed a brow.

"Why?" He asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Because we're having everyone over tonight to tell them the news. I've been  
>telling you for the last couple of days, Ron." She said, becoming irritated.<p>

Ron groaned.

"Tonight? Why tonight? Rose's birthday is in a couple days and so is yours."  
>He said.<p>

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I figured we'd tell them together. And the sooner the better." She said  
>pointedly, voice rising.<p>

"Ugh. Hermione. For the last time, I don't want to miss Rose's birthday party.  
>I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed.<p>

"Ugh, Ron, we're not even talking about that now!" Hermione yelled,  
>moving to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.<p>

Ron sighed and sat back beside Rose on the bed.

"Why Mommy yell?" She asked.

"Mood swings." Ron muttered disdainfully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat with Ginny at her kitchen table, talking. The kids were in the  
>next room, playing.<p>

"So, is Ron happy?" Ginny questioned, referring to the baby.

Hermione pondered for a moment.

"I believe so. He's been, you know….. Ron. Slightly overprotective."  
>Hermione let out a sigh, thinking about her age and how she'd now be a mother<br>of two young children.

Ginny noticed this.

"Are you?" She asked.

Hermione glanced towards her, confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?"

Hermione didn't have the chance to answer as Harry and Ron apparated besides  
>them, laughing.<p>

"Hey, Ginny, 'Mione." They greeted.

"So, you're pregnant again, Hermione?" Harry asked, planting a kiss on each of  
>the women's cheeks.<p>

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, another Weasley boy, I reckon." Ron said, slinging an arm around  
>Hermione's shoulders as he pulled a chair beside her.<p>

Ron's jaw dropped.

"I hope not!" He said, his voice getting higher. Harry chuckled and punched his shoulder.

He caught Hermione's dirty look and quickly added, "But I'd be happy with  
>either boy or girl, just want it to be healthy."<p>

Hermione slapped him on the arm. Their laughter echoed throughout the house.

"Well, I better get going. I have to prepare dinner for the family tonight. I'm Apparating, but Ron can you take Rose by train?" She gestured to Rose and James, playing on the carpeted floor.

"No problem, 'Mione." He gave her a quick kiss before she smiled and with a _pop_ disappeared.

The second she was gone, Ginny whirled on Ron. "Listen up, big brother. You are going to handle this pregnancy _way _better than you handled the last one, right?"

"Woah, Ginny." Harry tried to cut in, but she stuck out her arm, blocking him off from getting between her and Ron.

"Ginny, I promise. I've learned the rules now, okay? It's going to be better." Ron didn't seem fazed. Ginny lowered her arms, her eyes quizzical. That was easier than it should've been. Ron read her mind.

"I know what I did wrong last time, which will make it easier this time, right? Don't worry so much." He gave his sister a hug while her eyes grew kinder.

"Ok, good Ron." She hugged him back. "Do you want Harry and me to come with you to take James and Rosie over to your place?"

"No it's okay, I'll go alone. I need to talk to Rosie." He went over and scooped her up, bouncing her as she giggled. "You two just be there on time so Hermione doesn't freak out, all right?"

"No worries, mate." Harry smiled. "And hey, we're happy for you."

Ron smiled as he and Rosie walked out.

A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to written-in-hearts for writing the majority of this chapter, it's amazing! She's amazing! Yay her! Hope you like this fluffy chapter, I'm starting to work on the next one right now! But again, for the people who ask:

Callie Juliet was nixed Oh well…BUT we've decided on a new name, and thank god we got it done fast! We're not those people who take months and months! Drumroll….

Aria Belle! Thoughts? I'm in love with it!

Anyway, drop a review, please please please! Love you all to death!


	5. Goodbye, Hello

Chapter 4: Goodbye, Hello

A few days had passed since the "telling-the-family" event, which was not at all as stressful as the last time. Everyone was overjoyed, and Ron was gracefully accepting pats on the back at work again. But today was the day no one had been looking forward to: the day Ron left for his latest mission.

Ron groaned as the magical alarm clock shrilled loudly. He smacked it, effectively shutting it up, and rubbed his eyes. Hermione hadn't stirred at the noise, for which he was grateful. He contemplated whether or not to wake her up to say goodbye, and in the end decided to do so, but only after he wolfed down a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice.

He still hadn't changed out of his pajamas when he crawled back into bed, making his way over to his peacefully sleeping wife. Her face towards him, her hair spread around her in a sexy, twisted mess, he smiled a little bit. Oh, he hated this part. Disrupting her tranquility only to tell her the hardest word: goodbye.

He jumped a little as she moved a bit, her face twitching and her mouth opening. "Ron," she murmured. Ron was fairly certain she was still asleep, as her face remained very blank. "Don't go, please..." Ron felt his heart clench. He really, really did not want to go, did not want to say goodbye, did not want to miss his daughter's birthday. He sometimes considered changing jobs, or taking a sabbatical of sorts. Mornings like these were the absolute worst.

He ran his thumb over her cheekbone as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Hermione stirred. "Ron?" She was awake this time, and she rolled towards him and curled up against him. "Are you leaving now?"

He kissed her forehead again. "You know I wish I didn't have to."

She nodded sleepily. "I still don't want you to go." She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it, her eyes fluttering open.

He squeezed her hand back. "I know, I know. I'll be back in a week, before you know it, I promise."

She uncurled her body and rolled onto her back, pursing her lips as she looked up at him. "Promise?"

He gave her a quick kiss. "My word."

She leaned up to kiss him again. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ron."

"Just a week, baby."

"Don't call me baby." She laughed softly under her breath as she shook her head. "Just remember to think of us every day."

"Couldn't forget if I tried."

"I love you." She fell back onto the bed and began to close her eyes again.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before placing his hand on her belly. "I love you and Rosie and Baby here." He kissed her belly as she smiled peacefully and began to sink back into oblivion.

He dressed quickly, pulling on his clothes in haste. He looked over his shoulder before exiting the room, though, and he turned around and gave the sleeping Hermione one soft kiss to the cheek before whispering "I love you," and quietly tiptoeing out.

"Daddy's only going to be away for a week, sweetie." Hermione was trying to explain to Rose, who kept crying for her father. "Don't worry, Mama's here, Mama's always going to be here." She rocked her daughter in her arms, trying to soothe her. It had been an hour, she was growing desperate. Usually she was enough for Rosie, but all she wanted today was Ron. The day he left. _Perfect._

"Why Daddy go?" The young girl sniffled.

"He's an important man, he has important things to do, and he can't do those at home." Hermione knew she was doing a terrible job of explaining that kind of a thing to a two-year-old, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was lie in her bed and cry. _One thing I never missed in my life: pregnancy hormones. _But she had been dumping Rosie on Ginny too much lately, and she didn't feel like a trip to the Burrow where all she would get were questions on her health and her happiness, neither of which felt up to par at the moment. She just wanted the week to be over, she didn't want to deal with planning Rose's party anymore, and she wanted her husband to come home safely, and hopefully this time without any "I swear I didn't cheat on you" stories.

"When Daddy come home?"

"Only a few days, sweetheart. He'll be home before you know it." Hermione clutched Rosie closer and prayed to anything that was holy that her words were true.

Ron was practically glowing. The mission was finished a day early, he had played a major role in it and was receiving major praise, and he would see Hermione as soon as he was allowed to leave the office.

"Hey, Weasley, heard about your success, nice one!"

"Thanks, Max." He called to his fellow Auror, smiling to himself.

It wasn't until after midnight that he was finally cleared of paperwork. He made his way home quickly, his heart racing, anxious to see his family. He didn't know why, it was always a nagging feeling he had when he went away, that without him there something would happen to the people he loved. Hermione always told him that while Harry was outwardly a hero, he was even more so and just didn't show it to anyone else as much.

He closed the door carefully behind him, careful not to wake anybody. He crept upstairs and creaked the door open. There was Hermione, lying on her side, her face sad even in sleep. Like the morning he left, he wondered whether to wake her up now, or let it be a surprise in the morning.

_She's pregnant, she needs sleep now._

_She worries when you're gone, let that tension be gone sooner._

_She might be angry._

_Or she might be really, really happy._

The side in favor of waking her up eventually won the inner battle, and he gently shook her. She gasped, jerking upward and balling her hands into fists.

"Hermione, it's me!" He comforted, placing his hands on the sides of her arms. "I'm home a little early."

"Oh my gosh, Ron!" She flung her arms around him, holding on tightly. "I can't believe it."

He stroked her back. "Why can't you believe it? I always come home." He kissed her cheek.

"I know, I just had this feeling...thank Merlin I was wrong." She let out a relieved laugh.

"Nothing to worry about, 'Mione, I'm here." He pushed her back to the bed, straddling her and laying kisses on her neck. From the way she responded, Ron knew his earlier argument had been right. She was _really, really happy. _

A/N: I know, another mini chapter with nothing real going to it. HOWEVER, I promise that if I get 10 reviews on this story, I'll get a nice, long, dramatic chapter to you guys by Wednesday, how's that? I know it's hard to review something as lame as this, but anything would be good, I just really need the support right now, cuz I feel like with everything my knack for writing is going away. Anyway,

XOXO, Love always


	6. The Quiet Before the Storm

"Dammit!" Hermione scrunched up her face in frustration as she punched the buttons of her mobile telephone angrily. She was supposed to call Ginny when she was done doing some shopping so the two could walk part of the way to their respective homes together. That plan, however, now seem dashed as the phone had gone and died on her.

She squeezed it angrily in her palm, as though that would somehow make it light back up so her plans would go as, well, planned. She had carelessly forgotten her wand on her bedroom nightstand, so Apparating was out of the question, and it was at least a two hour walk back. She would've spent an hour of it with Ginny, strolling and chatting, and the next hour by herself, but her feet were sore from shopping and the daunting thought of two hours walking alone made her head hurt.

She blinked as a large drop of water fell from the sky and splashed on her face. Looking up, she saw dark storm clouds gathering, and more raindrops beginning to fall. "DAMN. IT." She repeated loudly, drawing a few reprimanding glances. Great. Just great. Two hours of walking alone in _pouring rain. _

"Ron!" She groaned as she darted for cover under a nearby store awning. _Why hadn't he come with her? Why did he have to be at work, doing what he was supposed to be doing for once? Why was this situation so bloody unfair? _

Sitting on a café's chair and massaging the soles of her feet, she realized that complaining was going to get her nowhere, and walking home, no matter how long it took, was the only practical idea.

She trudged and trudged and screamed bloody hell inside her hell for the next two hours, her feet and back aching especially with the added baby weight pressing down on her feet.

She almost cried with relief when she got to her street. She pushed herself just a little farther, almost sprinting to the doorstep. It was still raining, and the two hours with no umbrella meant she was absolutely drenched. She ached to get inside and throw on dry pajamas and a warm robe. The chilling fall air was starting to seep into her bones.

Thrusting her hand in her handbag, she fished around for her keys. _I know I left them in the front right pocket…they're definitely in here somewhere._ But another ten minutes of dumping the entire contents of the bag out revealed that the keys were, in fact, missing. _Dammit! Ron must've borrowed them._

She waited another two hours outside the door, her back to the mahogany and her knees curled up against her chest. Or as far as they could go with her slightly showing baby bump. Three times she considered grabbing a rock, breaking a window and climbing in, but she was worried about falling and hurting either herself or the baby. There was nothing to do but wait until Ron got home.

It was eight o'clock when that finally happened. Ron popped into view a little ways down the street, which irritated her as it was a Muggle neighborhood and anyone could've seen that. But at this point, almost anything would've irritated her.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, jogging up to her. "What's wrong? Why are you out here?" He pushed his now soaked hair out of his eyes. _God, he needs a haircut. _Hermione thought, annoyed with pretty much everything.

"I'm out here, Ronald, because my phone died, I left my wand, and _someone _took my keys out of my bag without telling me!" She snapped.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, thinking. Then with a look of dawning comprehension, followed by regret and guilt, he reached out his hand to help her up. She grudgingly took it, but pulled away before he tried to hug her. Ron easily recognized this gesture, she was furious. Nothing to do but ride it out, and apologize.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He said, taking her keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. She only "hmph"ed and stomped into the house leaving a puddle in her wake. Ron sighed and went to the living room, plopping down on the couch and opening up the Daily Prophet while Hermione stormed up the stairs. When she returned half an hour later, her hair was clean and dried, and she had changed into a white shirt, black pants, and her red and gold robe. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Where's dinner?"

"What? I—" Ron stammered.

"Why can't you ever do these things for yourself? It's enough that I've taken care of Rosie so much that now we have to dump her at your relatives' houses—"

"Speaking of which, where _is _our daughter?"

"Angelina's. She's six and a half months pregnant, and she wants to see what it'll be like taking care of a small child. Rosie loves her and George, so I said it was fine for her to sleep over there. But that's not what I was saying! I know that you grew up with only your mother doing housework and such but I am not your mother! I should not be expected to do everything around this goddamn house!" Her voice rose in pitch with every word, leaving Ron stunned when she finished her rant.

"Er, okay, Hermione, I'm sorry for not making dinner. I will now though." He put down the Daily Prophet.

"No, I'm making dinner because I know what I want."

"Or, you could say 'Hey Ron, this is what I want.'"

"You would find it disgusting."

"You're telling me that _I _would find something disgusting?"

"Fine then. Ron, this is what I want. I want some pickles dipped in salt, peanut butter, and mashed potatoes."

Ron was speechless for a moment. "You cannot be serious."

She smirked, the first sign of a smile since earlier that afternoon. "I told you. I'll make it, you ungrateful prat."

"No no no no no." He jumped off the couch, took her by the upper arms and dragged her over to the couch. "You can relax, okay sweetie? Stop pretending that you can do everything. I'll take care of your…meal, dish, concoction—whatever it is, and make an omelette or something for myself. Just…just relax, okay? I know, I understand you've had a rough day, so let me do this for you." The last thing he said wasn't a question, it was a statement. And although Hermione would never have admitted it, it was exactly what she needed. She softened her rigid disposition.

"Okay."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before rushing to the kitchen. Hermione curled up on the couch and in seconds was fast asleep.

She didn't wake up for hours, and when she did, she was laying in her darkened bedroom, with Ron fast asleep at her side. The bedside clock read 2:00 AM. She was wide awake, now though.

"Ron…Ron!" She shook his arm, and he moaned as he opened his eyes. "Hermione, what is it?"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep while I was cooking, and so—" He yawned. "—I carried you up to bed. Why'd you wake me up? It's the middle of the night."

"I can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I don't know, talk to me or something. Keep me company." She gave him the sort of half-smile and big eyes that meant "Sorry for earlier."

He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Okay, er…I'm not going to ask how your day was, so instead I'm going to ask…why that combination of foods earlier?"

She laughed as she scooted closer to him. "Pregnancy, Ron, remember?"

He wrapped his arm around her slightly expanding waist and pulled her up to him. "Right, right. I forgot. It's just you never asked for that last time."

She shrugged. "Different baby. Probably a boy, if that's the kind of food it wants. Soon it'll be asking for peach pie drizzled in meat sauce." She playfully punched his arm.

"Hey! That was only one time, and…nope, don't really have any good excuses for that." He kissed Hermione's head. "Oh, I want to talk to you about something." He suddenly remembered.

"Okay, what?" She leaned against his chest as he leaned back on the pillows.

"I just want to tell you…this time around is going to be different, okay? I…understand more than last time, and I promise I won't be as much of a prat. Also…I want to be there when the baby's born this time, okay?"

He could see tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Ron…I promise you will be. I'm still so, so sorry about last time, I—"

"No, we don't need to talk about that again. Just please tell me that you understand that though I'm probably going to screw up at some points, I'm always going to be trying to help you through this. I—" He stopped abruptly when he felt her tears starting to soak through his shirt. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

"I—I just don't know how I got so damn lucky." She hugged him tightly. "Please, just don't say anything else. I understand, Ron, you're just making me feel really, really guilty for earlier."

He pulled her chin up and pressed his lips to her, wiping away the tears with his thumb as he caressed her face. He was good at this by now; he knew exactly what to say to get her out of every bad mood she was in. Of course he meant what he was saying, he wouldn't lie to her, it was just he sometimes exaggerated his emotions to get her to forgive him when she was mad for whatever he had done, or even not done.

"It's fine, 'Mione." He kissed her again and placed his large hand on her belly. She giggled. "You really think it's a boy in there?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I just have…that feeling. I really do think it's going to be another Weasley boy."

"Well, Rosie's a Weasley but she got your hair. Think this one will carry on the redheaded line of Weasleys?"

She laughed. "That I don't know for certain."

"Come on, 'Mione, let's go to sleep now, okay? I'm really, really tired."

"Fine." She kissed him before setting back into the blankets and curling up against him, falling just a few minutes later into another deep sleep.

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the break, I've been VERY busy with lots and lots of stuff, but if no one noticed from this chapter, I've got the spark back! Which means another chapter will be coming very, very soon, and this time no more fluff (like this chapter, even though it was fun to write!)…it will be very, very dramatic! So, if you'd like (and I'd like it VERYY much as well) leave me some feedback on my drama plans, or on this chapter, or ideas, anything really! It's you guys that keep me going!

And now for my own baby update:

Almost 5 months along now! With the name picked out, it's getting a lot less confusing but a lot more scary! Um, to be honest, I'm sort of terrified…I have a lot of things sorted out, but a lot of things not figured out…so if anyone has any de-stressing techniques, please share, okay? I'm very in need of something to take my mind off my situation.

Anyway, XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, how the mood had changed in only twenty-four hours.

"So, so sick of it, Ron!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, I am NOT going to apologize for this one, okay? You somehow guilt me into always being the one apologizing, but this time _you_ are the wrong one, and you refuse to admit it!"

Ron and Hermione were almost nose to nose, both their faces flushed and their eyes burning with anger. They weren't even arguing over something that had happened, they were arguing over…an argument. More specifically, how it was that she always seemed to win.

"It's not my fault I'm _right, _Ron! Try being more intelligent! And I do nothing of the sort, again it's my fault!"

Ron threw his hands in the air before grabbing his own hair in frustration. "More intelligent, Hermione? What is this, a muggle game show? You try being less obnoxious! And don't even try to use the pregnancy hormones as a scapegoat this time, because you're like this when you're not pregnant too!"

Hermione fumbled for something to say. Ron sensed this moment of vulnerability. "See? I gotcha. Maybe I give in sometimes, Hermione, but no, okay? You always have excuses for the way you act, and I accept them because I don't usually want to be mad at you! But when you don't accept the most reasonable excuses from me, what does that make us?"

"It makes us a dysfunctional couple, Ron! If you can't even trust me! And I deserve allowances for the way I act sometimes, okay? You know how overprotective you are? Do you know how…how _crazy_ I get stuck here all day, because you can't stand the idea of me actually working? It is ridiculous for you to suggest that I can't work for the next few years because of this baby! Do you know that I've been mad at you for the past two years? And now I can't work while pregnant again? You're such a prat! I—" Her rant was cut off by him pulling her into a searing kiss, his lips pressing to hers and his hand on the back of her neck. He had learned with time that this was one of the more effective ways of shutting her up. But this time she wasn't going for it.

She broke away, almost wanting to slap him. "Not this time, Ron. There is no way you're getting off THAT easily." She 'hmph'ed and turned her back to him, crossing her arms across her chest and thinking of her next actions.

"Oh, of course not! I'm not the one who usually sleeps on the couch, or gets kicked out of the house, or has to do meaningless errands that serve no purpose other than getting me out of your way! You know that Ginny doesn't do that to Harry, right? Or any other blokes at work have to put up with the likes of you!"

"The likes of _me?_ No other women have to deal with the likes of you, Ronald! Leaving a mess all over the place and then asking me to clean it up! Being at home for hours and not even thinking to make his exhausted wife some food! You are utterly—utterly—" She couldn't finish her sentence before she dashed for the bathroom and hurled the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

_I don't get it, it's midnight, it's not morning sickness…_Ron was bewildered. He rushed after her.

She was kneeling over the toilet, her forehead sweaty and her breathing rapid. Ron knelt beside her, holding back her hair as she coughed and spluttered. "Shh, shhh Hermione, it's okay, it's okay babe." He kissed the top of her head.

She let out a ridiculous sound that sounded like a mixture of a laugh, a cry, and a cough. "How can you s-say that seconds after we were screaming bloody hell at each other?"

"Because I love you, and you're sick. That simple."

"That simple?" She stood up, his hand still holding her. She shook him off and went over to the sink, splashing her face with cold water. She shuddered violently.

"Yeah, that simple. Hermione, are you okay?"

She had started to look weaker and weaker, her eyes rolling back a little.

"I—I'm f-f—" She was trying to say 'fine' but she never got the words out. She fainted at his feet.

"She's going to be fine, Mr. Weasley. It's just a simple fever." The Healer said. Normally, Hermione's symptoms would've have been admitted to St. Mungo's, but this Healer was the woman who had helped Hermione with Rose, and they had become friends along the way.

"But what about the baby?" Ron fretted.

"The baby should be fine as well. The sickness shouldn't last more than a week, if it does, come see me again. She doesn't even have to stay here, you should be able to take care of her at home."

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Ron sat down in relief, holding his head in his hand.

The witch smiled. "No problem. I'll go get her."

"So, you made a big deal out of nothing?" Hermione was lying alone in bed, her and Ron had agreed to sleep separately until she got better.

"Not nothing! In case you haven't noticed, you're stuck in bed with cold sweats and a craving for soup."

Hermione smiled a little bit. "I appreciate it, Ron."

Ron knelt by the side of the bed and pushed a lock of her hair off her face. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you get better, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes slowly closing. She yawned. "I-I love you, Ron."

He kissed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I love you too."

A/N: I know I promised major drama, but this is all I had time for. Because, I have SUPER big news! You ready?

I'm getting married next week! Both mine and my boyfriend's parents agreed, so the wedding is next week, and the honeymoon is to the oh-so-glamorous Holiday Inn in South Beach, Florida! Wow! So I'm sorry I didn't have time to write more, I hope you guys can understand! Also, another chapter might not be up for about three weeks or so, I'm gonna try and write snippets over the next few weeks and see if my friend can upload them. Either way, last chapter as an unmarried woman! Yayyy me. I'll update ASAP!

XOXO, Love always!


	8. Dangerous Secrets

A/N: I'm back! With a ring on my finger! Thanks for ALL of the congratulations, guys, it was amazing of you! Thank you! Bouncing baby here is getting ready to pop in about three months, so a comfortable writing position is hard to come by. But with Cyber School being the easiest thing in the world, I was able to put this together! Enjoy!

Dangerous Secrets

"DADDY!" A little girl pounced on Ron's sleeping form. "Daddy daddy daddy! Morning time! Mummy make pudding!"

Ron only groaned and put a pillow over his head. This enraged Rose. "DADDY! Up up up!" She jumped on his back.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Ron bolted upright, jostling the toddler but catching her before she fell. "Morning, Rosie." He kissed her head. She wiped it off.

"Pudding, Daddy! Pudding for breakfast!" She scrambled off the bed and reached for his hand.

He scooped her up. "I love your mother, you know that?" She giggled and clapped as he carried her downstairs to the dining room and plopped her in her high chair.

"Food's ready in a minute!" Hermione called from the kitchen. Ron walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning, Ron." She pecked him on the cheek quickly before ladling the tapioca into Rosie's bowl. She squeezed his hand and went to give Rosie her food.

"Daddy, sit with me!" Rose demanded, pointing at the chair next to hers. Hermione smiled as Ron went to eat with Rose. Even if Ron was hardly ever there for her, those two had a special bond that Hermione didn't know how to get with her.

About forty minutes later Ron looked at the clock and jumped out of his chair. "Dammit, I'm late. I'll see you later, sweetie." He gave Hermione a quick kiss on her lips and rumpled Rose's hair before Disapparating.

The second he was gone, Hermione dashed up to her room. Throwing off her maternity nightgown, she slipped into a skirt, blouse, and threw some robes on over. She nearly tripped down the stairs trying to fix the strap of her pump while hopping towards the door.

A green fire suddenly flared up in the fireplace. "You ready?" A familiar voice called.

Hermione grabbed Rose out of her high chair and wiped some tapioca off the little girl's face. "Just barely." She unloaded Rosie into Ginny's arms. "You sure you can do it today? Molly said—"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, okay? She'll play with Albus. Just avoid the Auror floor, Harry said there's a big meeting today so Ron will be there."

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione gave her sister a quick hug before throwing some powder in the fireplace and whooshing off.

"C'mon, Rosie babe, we're gonna play with your cousin today, okay?" Ginny cooed at her niece.

Her head was low and her steps quick, as they had been for a month now. God, she hated sneaking around behind Ron's back. She hated having to lie to everyone in her office. She hated having the whole family knowing with Ron in the dark. If he found out...

She shook her head. He wasn't going to find out. Her office friends were sworn to secrecy, and she trusted her family more than any other group of people. Ron didn't know she had been back at work for a month now, sneaking out after he was gone, leaving Rose in the family's care, and being discreet at work. He wasn't expecting her so he never made any surprise visits to her office.

Ron might actually kill her if he found out that not only was she at work, she was working a very dangerous, underground case. The office was publicly releasing information on the trial of a new, mysterious Dark Wizard, in order to maintain tranquility. She had begged for this case, after years spent cooking and cleaning she was longing for some courtroom action. She had been working late at night sometimes, locked in her home office. She was worried Ron would figure it out, he had seemed a little suspicious the other night...

FLASHBACK

"'Mione?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. She stuffed her papers under the desk and dashed to the door. "Yes Ron?"

He seemed a little taken aback at her high pitched voice. "Er, just wondering why you were holed up there. What work could you possibly be doing at this hour? You don't even go to work!"

"Of course not, I was just figuring out some expenses that's all...for when Rose goes to Hogwarts...we'll know how much things will...cost..." The excuse was feeble and she knew it.

Ron looked at her quizzically. Anyone else he would've called crazy, but this was Hermione, who sometimes made a living off crazy.

"That's, uh, all you came by for?" Her voice was still eerily high, she scolded herself.

He moved in a little closer. "What, I'm not allowed to want to see my wife?" He kissed her. She giggled in spite of herself.

"Of course you are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. He slid his arm around her waist as their kiss grew more passionate. Suddenly, he dropped his arm to her knees and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Ron! Ron, what are you doing? Put me down!"

He didn't put her down. He kept walking, keeping one arm wrapped around her knees and the other hand firmly placed on her upturned bottom. When he got to the bedroom he finally put her down, laying on top of her and continuing their passion.

When they were done, Hermione sighed contently. "That..was amazing. So much stress lately, that felt so good..."

Ron, breathless, asked "Stress? What's stressing you out?"

"Oh, oh! Nothing, just...baby stuff..."

END FLASHBACK

Hermione was rushing later that day. She knew exactly what time Ron got home, and that time was approaching and she hadn't even picked up Rose yet. She nearly dashed to the Atrium and Floo'd herself to home. As usual, Ginny was already there with Rose sleeping in her arms. Ginny quickly passed off the toddler. "Harry said Ron's on his way to the fireplace, I'm leaving this second, he'll be here any moment." With a CRACK she disapparated.

Not ten seconds later she heard Ron pounding up the front steps. She quickly sat in the rocking chair, cradling the sleeping girl. The door opened. "I'm home!"

"So have I. As I have been. For over two years now." She called back. She HATED lying to him, but she had to keep it up to hide her secret. The more comments like those, the better.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and kneeled next to her chair, stroking his daughter's hair. "I missed you two."

"We missed you too, love." The two kissed lightly.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. They played with Rose, they argued, they made dinner, they argued again.

"Hey, honey, I'm gonna head up to bed early tonight." Hermione yawned after dinner. Rose was still bopping, completely wide awake. "Can you take her to bed later?"

"No problem. Get your rest, sweetie." He gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at her family before heading up to her bedroom.

Ron took care of the dishes, waving his wand and praying they wouldn't break this time. He made sure Rosie didn't smash anything during her latest temper tantrum ("I WANT MORE ICE CREAM!") and made sure she wasn't executing her latest trick at bedtime, which was pretending to be asleep then waking her parents up.

Ron was exhausted as he washed his face before heading up to their bedroom. The door was closed, but the light was on. Had Hermione fallen asleep with the light on?

"'Mione?"

No answer. He cracked the door open. Hermione was still, curled away from him, her hair flowing over the pillow. He smiled as he slid into pajamas. Before crawling under the covers he made his way to Hermione's side to give her a quick kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweetie." He kissed her forehead. That's when he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing deeply like she normally did when she slept, snoring very lightly. She was eerily quiet. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her. She didn't wake up, only flopped onto her back, her neck splayed at an odd angle.

"Oh my god." Ron gasped. There was a small cut on Hermione's throat, bright red with a drop of blood oozing out. Rolling her over even more he noticed a stain on the front of her nightdress, on her chest. Yanking it down, Ron nearly boiled with rage and confusion. On the space of skin just below her neck and just on the tops of her breasts were words carved in with a knife, red and rugged. They read "BACK OFF".

A/N #2: Please please please review! The more reviews the faster I'll get the next chapter up! So please please please I will LOVE YOU! More than I already do just for reading this! Thoughts on this chapter? What will happen next? It's almost your call! Feedback feedback feedback!

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	9. Stormy Skies

A/N: 1000+ hits and four reviews? I am somewhat disappointed. But whatever, decided to churn this out the other day. All I want to do these days is eat and sleep. Problem is, eating only makes me fatter and sleeping is very uncomfortable. Think book/movie/tv characters go through this? Probably not. My husband (wow...that's really really weird to write) and I are living in our own tiny apartment with no heating and as October chill sets in, I am miserable. So cheer me up with reviews, pleeease? I seriously am starting to doubt my parenting abilities and the only thing that might make me feel better are comments on my writing abilities.

Stormy Skies

Ron was furious. At who? He wasn't even sure. Who did this? He wasn't on any big missions at the moment, and Hermione wasn't...unless she..._no. _He refused to be mad at Hermione at this moment while she was hurt. He tried to collect himself long enough to figure out what to do. Grabbing the Muggle telephone, he punched in some numbers.

The phone ringed for a few painful minutes. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Harry? It's Ron. You need to get over here right now."

He heard a sleepy groan. "Ron, it's the middle of the night. What could possibly be so important?"

"Hermione's hurt, Harry!" Ron almost yelled into the phone.

Harry's voice woke up considerably. "What? How?"

"Just...get over here." Ron punched the End button. He didn't know why he'd called Harry of all people. Why not Ginny, his and Hermione's sister? Or maybe because Harry was always going to be Hermione's best friend. The three of them had been on their own for so long that in any extreme case they called for the others.

He heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. He left Hermione's side momentarily to see Harry bursting into the hallway. "Ron, you've really got to give me more to go on than that she's hurt, okay?" He followed Ron into the bedroom. "What happened?"

Ron nudged Hermione over to reveal her neck and chest. Harry's eyes widened as he traced his fingers over the tiny slit in her throat. "Who...?"

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea." He sat down next to Hermione and stroked her hair. "And what does that mean? Back off? Who? Me or her? And from what?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know either, Ron. But why did you call me?"

Ron sighed. "Because you're her best friend."

Harry didn't need anything else, he just accepted that answer. "What do we do?"

Ron pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered "Ennervate."

Hermione's eyes slowly blinked open. She gulped, and brought her hand to her throat when it hurt. Reaching her hand away with blood on it, she looked around. "Ron?"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm right here."

"Wh-what happened?"

Harry looked at Ron questioningly. "Memory charm?"

Ron nodded. "Most likely." He turned to Hermione. "Look down."

Her eyes went downward towards her chest. She couldn't make out words in her slightly hazy state, but she could see red rough letters on her skin. She gulped again, this time in fear. "Ron...what does it say?"

Harry answered before Ron could. "It says 'back off', Hermione."

She looked up. "Harry?" She almost smiled.

He just nodded and returned the tiny smile.

Ron looked at her. "Hermione, what happened? Do you remember anything?"

"I..." She searched her brain, trying to remember a single memory. "I remember coming upstairs to go to bed. I remember saying goodnight to you. I remember walking over to the mirror to take off my necklace...and that's it." She buried her face in her hands. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Shhh, it's not your fault." Ron kissed her hand.

"Hermione, why did someone write that? Is it a message for you or for Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip. She knew who it was for, and she knew who it was from. She shook her head. "I don't know."

All of a sudden another person burst into the room. "What is going _on?" _Ginny demanded.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasped. She looked at Ron. "How many people did you tell?"

Ron wordlessly pointed at Harry, who glared at Ginny.

"Why did you come?"

"Well, Harry, when I get woken up and see a note on your pillow that says "Hermione's hurt" do you really expect me to go back to bed?" She retorted angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Then she sighed. "C'mere." She yanked Harry out of the room.

Ron sighed and pulled out his wand. "Ok, Hermione, do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Hermione, I'm going to perform a healing spell. Do you trust me?"

She sighed through her nose. "Of course I do."

Ron mumbled a few words and traced his wand over her throat. Her wound quickly closed up, leaving behind only a tiny pink line. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"I'm fine, Ron."

"No offense, love, but 'fine' is not the word I'd use to describe you right now. 'Serious danger' is more like it."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Ron, all right? Everything is going to be fine."

"Hermione, what exactly does the 'Back Off' mea—" He was interrupted by the door opening and Harry muttering. "Ron, a moment?"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but followed his friend out the door.

Hermione sighed, left alone. She ran her hand over her chest, smearing a few drops of blood. She knew exactly what this was.

The door suddenly burst open. "What the hell, Hermione?" Ron bellowed.

"What?" Hermione scrambled out of bed, confused.

He stalked over to her. "A dangerous trial? At work? You've been _lying _to me?"

Hermione's face flushed. She whipped around to stare at Ginny, hovering in the doorway. "You told him?"

"I had to!" She yelled back. "You're in danger, Hermione, and secret or no I'd rather protect you alive than your dead body!"

Hermione quivered and her lips went tight. Harry eyed the two women. "We're...gonna go now." In a CRACK they were gone. Hermione looked back at Ron, trying to hold tears back.

"I had to, Ron!"

"You didn't have to anything! This whole time—"

"Only for a month, Ron! Not the whole time!"

He pulled his hair for a moment, pacing in a circle. "Why...why didn't you just tell me?" He spit out, not looking at her.

"Because you wouldn't let me! I've been saying this for TWO YEARS, Ron! You're too damn overprotective!" She screamed.

He strode over to her in one stride and yanked the front of her nightgown down. "_Too _overprotective, huh? See what happens when you get caught up in things like this! I wanted you to be _safe_!"

She pulled away from him. "Have you forgotten who you married? Who you're in love with? Do you even know me anymore? When was the last time you inquired about me? Not just Rosie, me? And not what I cooked or the lame things I got done, actually about how I am! Because Ron, as much as I love Rosie you know that all my life I've wanted to work to make a difference! Think back, Ron! Who had the idea for the DA? Who was always the bait and distraction? Who let you copy off her homework for six years? Is that the person you see every night when you come home from work? That is not the person I see when I look in the mirror!" She finished her rant. She and Ron were nose to nose, both breathing deeply.

Ron bit his lip. "I—" He honestly couldn't come up with an argument that rivaled hers.

"That's what I thought." She glared into his eyes then turned her back on him, folding her arms. "I did what I had to do. And then meant lying to you, and don't play a morality card because you've lied to me before too! I'm tired of the same old thing every day. I'm going mental, Ron! And not once have you ever offered to help without me suggesting it. How does that make me feel?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders and pulled herself out of reach. "No, okay? No. No simple 'I'm sorry.'

"Hermione...I understand, okay? I get it. I know. But everything I did...was to avoid something like this!" She could tell he was gesturing at her chest and neck.

She whipped around. "But it's _my _life, and I'm allowed to decide if I want to put myself in danger or not for something I care about!"

"You're allowed to decide, but Hermione we're a family now. You're supposed to think about us too!"

"Us? When do you ever spend time with us? Me and your daughter? I get it. She loves you in a way she'll never love me—"She held up her hand to stop his protest. "—But you never help, you never take time out, you just leave me to do all the dirty work! And there was a reason I always came with you and Harry for all those years...I WANTED too! I wasn't Lavender or Parvati, using my wand as an eyelash curler, I liked helping and I liked being useful. And you make me feel—" It was only then that she realized she was sobbing. She buried her face in her hands and tried to stall the tears. Gulping, she turned around to face her ashen-faced husband. "You make me feel like an inconsequential waste of space."

He moved to hug her and again she pulled away. "What did I say? No simple sorry and a hug. That's what it always is and I'm sick of it. I want you to get out."

Ron sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch, 'Mione."

"No Ron, I mean _out_. _Get. Out._"

"Hermione...Hermione you're hurt! I'm not going to—"'

"Yes. You. Are." She brandished her wand at him. "You're not going to come back until I want you back."

Ron was agape. "What...what does that..." He floundered.

"I don't know, Ron, okay? I don't know what that means but I do not want to see you right now." She wiped away a drop of blood oozing down her shirt. "I'm going to take care of myself. Now get out."

Ron blinked several times before gulping. "Okay, Hermione. If...if that's what you want."

She turned away and all she heard was a _CRACK!_

A/N: So? For all the people saying Hermione's too meek. How's fierce Hermione? I kinda like her myself :) Well? Drama, right? So how about ten more reviews at least until next chapter? I'm huddled up in a hundred layers and five blankets right now watching reruns of Glee and gulping down hot chocolate. I'd really really love someone to cheer me up more than bladder-bouncing-baby.


	10. The One to Blame

A/N: So I got 8 reviews...good enough, I just wanna keep writing! Maybe you noticed I updated my avatar. That is me. I wasn't sure if a picture of my belly counted as "provocative" but I didn't want to risk having my account removed. So here's a new chapter, pretty please more reviews this time? And a special shoutout to PetitMoi, who literally made me cry the other day with her message of support. THANK. YOU.

_Ding dong_.

Harry opened the door. He looked in a rush. "Hey, Hermione, you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She had Rosie holstered on her hip. "Um, is Ron here?"

Harry deliberated for a moment before nodding. "Do you...want to see him?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. But it is his turn to take care of Rose, so could you just give him the message?" She set Rosie down on the step, thereupon she scrambled into the Potters' house, squealing "Aunt Ginny!"

"Sure, no problem, but why aren't you taking her?"

"Because I have work." With that, she turned to leave, but Harry forcefully grabbed her arm. She whipped around to face him. "What?"

He loosened his grip on her only slightly. "Hermione, your cuts are still healing..." he gestured to her chest. "It's really not safe."

She flushed with anger and Harry dropped her arm. "First Ron, now you! You think the work you do is safe? You think Ginny and I don't worry while you're away on missions that our kids might lose their fathers? When have I _ever_ backed down from a challenge, Harry?" She snorted before Disapparating.

Harry sighed and shook his head, retreating back into the house.

"Was it her?" Ron called from the kitchen.

"Yup." Harry caught Rosie in his arms and carried his niece over to Ron. "And you're on Rosie duty."

Ron took his daughter in his lap. "Okay." He looked somber. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Harry let out a long breath. "I dunno, mate, both of you messed up."

"She doesn't want a simple apology...but then what am I supposed to do?" Ron mused aloud.

Harry shook his head. "No clue."

Ron sighed again, before perking up and bouncing Rosie on his knee. "Hey, Rosie, you're with me today!"

The little girl clapped her hands. "Daddy!"

Ron kissed her cheek and stood up, holding her to his chest. "What do you want to do today?"

Rosie thought, her lips pursed. "Ice cweam!"

Ron laughed. "Sounds great, sweetie." He started to leave.

"Have a good day!" Harry called before the door slammed shut.

Hermione had covered up the healing cuts as best she could. The Healer had told her that they had been made with an enchanted knife, and though they would eventually fade she'd have the marks for some time.

She sat down at her desk and sighed. Should she back off? Someone had broken into a very well protected house to get her that message; she was dealing with a very dangerous person. Was Ron right?

No. No, no, no. It would do no good to say something to Ron and then counter it by doing the exact opposite. She had to do this. A couple weeks, and the case would be over. She'd be safe.

She rested her chin on her hand and stared at her notes. Her eyes wandered to the picture of Ron on the desk, a picture of the two of them together. She knocked it over, not breaking it, but just enough so she wouldn't have to see it. She squeezed her eyes together and tried to hold her emotions in as she continued working

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

CRACK

Hermione Apparated on the doorstep of the house and fumbled in her pocket for the key. Opening the door, she was startled to find the light on.

"Hello?" She called warily, stepping over the threshold.

She heard a clang and nearly jumped out of her skin. Holding her wand in front of her, she closed the door and stalked to the kitchen on tiptoes. More noises came and as Hermione rounded the doorway she yelled "STUPEFY!"

A body clunked to the ground and Hermione whipped around to see who it was.

"Ron?"

She knelt by him and waved her wand, silently reanimating him. He twitched and gulped, then, realizing he had his voice back, yelled, "What the hell, Hermione?"

She leapt back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who it was, I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off, remembering that she was furious with him.

His face softened. "Yeah, I know." He stood up, leaning against the kitchen counter. "How was your day?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"It was good." She replied in the same tone. "I—"

"Hermione, are we really doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The friendly chitchat like nothing happened?"

She sniffed and crossed her arms. "You started it."

Ron sighed. "'Mione,-"'

"No no no, don't call me that now, Ronald! What are you even doing here?"

"Rosie wanted to come back!" He shot at her. "Or is she banished from the house as well, ice woman?"

Hermione recoiled. "Is that really what you think of me?"

He started pacing angrily. "Yes! No! I don't know anymore, Hermione. When did you become this liar?"

"When did YOU become this overprotective prat?" She yelled. "Oh wait, you've always been one!" They were almost nose to nose now her brown eyes glaring up at his blues.

"If I hadn't stopped you, would you have lied to me?"

"Of COURSE NOT!" She burst out. "I never wanted to lie to you! I just wanted to do what I wanted for the first time in two years!"

"You didn't want to raise Rose?"

"You know that's not what I said, Ronald, don't you dare twist my words now!"

"Fine, I won't." He retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

They stood in the same position, just glaring at each other, neither saying a word.

Ron broke the silence. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I—"

"I thought I told you—"

"Shut up for a second and hear me out. I'm sorry that I stopped you."

"That's it?"

"What else?"

Hermione wanted to bash her head into the wall. "You're such an _idiot_, Ron! I cannot believe how stupid you are!"

"What?"

"Just...just...I don't know, just go upstairs or something. I'll sleep on the couch tonight, okay? Just...just leave me alone."

She retreated to the living room. Ron sighed and clunked up the stairs. He slipped on a shirt and pants and then went to say goodnight to Rosie.

Hermione was setting up the blankets on the couch, trying to make them as bed-like as possible. _So stupid, Ron...what was I thinking...chocolate custard for brains..._

There was a thundering sound on the stairs and she whirled around to find Ron already an inch in front of her.

"Rosie. Is. Gone." He said through clenched teeth. Hermione's heart went cold. "This is all your fault."

A/N: Sorry it's short, but drama right? Maybe you saw that last time coming, maybe not. Either way, I'm still freezing, hungry, and I've exhausted Glee seasons one and two, and now I'm on Bones Season 5 again. Anyone watch that show? I might explode if the seventh season doesn't come soon. Cooped up alone these days it's really getting dull. I seriously need another Bones fangirl to gush to. Any volunteers?

Just kidding. Or maybe not. Who really knows? I don't. All I know is that I have a craving for pickles with mozzarella cheese. What. The. Hell?

Sparkshine


	11. A Message to Readers

Message to Readers

Hi! Elena here. I have something I'd like to say to all who read my stories.

First, thanks for reading my stories! Glad I interested you enough to click the link.

Second, if you read it (and like it or don't like it, I really do not care) and all you do is send me a review that says "you're a slut", then you know what? GET. OFF. MY. PAGE.

That's the fifth message I've gotten with something along those lines. "You really messed up, stupid teenager." "How dumb are you, you whore?"

Ok.

You think you don't know the mistakes I've made? You think I WANTED this? I love someone more than anyone in the world and I acted on it, and am I the first to ever do that? NO. I. AM. NOT.

You think I don't already KNOW that me and my new family are going to go through? I was kicked out of my own house! You think I don't know how stupid I was?

You think I don't know the stuff my baby girl's going to have to go through when she's older? By the time she's a teenager her mom would've only been of legal drinking age a few years. Everyone's going to tell her that her mom is a whore. You think I ever wanted this for a child? I'd always planned on marriage and children by the age of 35, not 16.

Lastly, you think I haven't heard this before? I had to drop out of school because my locker was getting spray painted words like "SLUT". I haven't seen my family in months because the last thing they said to me is that I wasn't their daughter anymore. My in-laws hate me. I have no money and I can barely type this because my hands are numb from cold.

So please. If you want me stop writing because I'm a bad writer, just say so. Don't tell me to stop writing because I'm a whore. One, that doesn't make sense, two, the answer is no. I'm not going to stop writing because it's what I love and it's almost all I have right now.

So please, if you think name-calling's going to get your message across, your wrong. Go join the Tea Party if it means that much to you, but at least get the hell off my page.

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	12. Unfortune

"No word?"

"None." Harry sighed.

Ginny rested her forehead in her hands, trying to hold back tears. It had been two days since Rose disappeared. The family was getting desperate. Ron and Hermione hated each other, and the rest of the family was trying their best not to take sides in their fight. Hermione was emotional. It was dawning on her that her unborn baby might not have the father that she's wanted it to have. Ron, as mad as he was at Hermione, was torn over the fact that he would always love her and that she was still expecting his baby.

"Where did you look?"

"We _tried _searching some suspicious locations, but those two just ended up in each other's faces before Hermione ran off to empty her guts into a pond."

Ginny let out a hopeless sound. "This is never going to work. We don't even know who we're dealing with."

Harry sat down and bit the inside of his cheek.

"What? What is it? You know something."

"It's just…I think Hermione's hiding something."

Ginny sat up straighter. "Like…?"

Harry let out a long breath. "I think she knows exactly who she's dealing with but she won't tell Ron."

"She wants to get Rosie back as much as us! Why would she hold that back?"

"No idea. It's just a hunch, Ginny, don't run away with the idea."

Ginny relaxed. "Okay." She couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek.

Harry walked to her side. "Hey, don't worry, it'll be okay."

She rested her head on his chest. "But what if it doesn't?"

"Listen. I'm sure…I'm sure Rosie is fine."

"We don't know that Harry! And what about Ron and Hermione? What if the whole family ends up split?"

He brushed her hair back. "Gin, those two have been fighting since the day they met. They're going to get over this."

"I know they always fight. But they've never had a fight like this, Harry. And Hermione's pregnant again…what if..?" Her voice trailed off as more tears spilled out.

Harry cupped her chin with his hand and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about in the long run."

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO PIN THIS ON ME, RON!"

Hermione was backed up against the wall of the kitchen, Ron's arms trapping her. They were engaged in their millionth fight that day, and Hermione's eyes were already red and swollen.

His breath was hot on her face. "You went to work today. You actually went to work today."

"I didn't go to work for that I went to ask some important people some questions!"

"That is bullshit Hermione and you know it. Just admit that you have an addiction to this case and you don't even care what bad stuff happens to your family until you've won."

She pushed his chest with all her strength but he didn't budge. "Do you really think that low of me? How long have you known me, Ron?

"Long enough to know that you won't stop something that you believe in."

She smirked. "So you believe that I don't have the strength to leave you."

"So you admit that you believe in me."

"Answer my question first."

He still hadn't budged from his trapping position. "No."

She whipped out her wand and held it centimeters in front of his face. "Move. Now."

He eyed the wand warily before taking a miniscule step back. "I'm just saying that you're not exactly—"

Hermione suddenly gripped her stomach and gasped.

"What, what?" Ron nearly leaped back, expecting her to be sick again.

"The baby…the baby just kicked."

Ron was conflicted. That was his child in there, and this would've been a happy moment for them. But he couldn't bring himself to be happy when Hermione was involved. He turned away.

Hermione wanted to cry. If only they weren't ensconced in this mess, this would've been such a great day. She sniffed, but the tears came anyway and she was thankful that Ron wasn't looking at her. She tried to compose herself before the tears became full fledged sobs.

"I…I have to go." She grabbed her bag. "We'll look more tomorrow."

Ron didn't look at her as he nodded. "Fine."

She rushed out of the room.

Ron leaned against the wall with a hopeless expression before Apparating to the Potters' house.

Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch when Ron burst in the door.

"Whoah! What're you doing here, Ron?" Harry demanded as the two scrambled apart.

"Nothing, but Hermione went out for the night and I—"

"WHAT?" Ginny screeched.

Ron looked confused. "What?

"You let her just wander around? While someone is targeting you guys?"

Ron's face went blank.

"You..didn't think of that did you, right?" Harry groaned, pushing the blanket off Ginny and himself and walking to the door. "Let's go. Now. Nothing else is happening to you guys right now."

Hermione had downed a few too many firewhiskies at the Leaky Cauldron. She stumbled through a small street of London, pulling her coat tighter around her body. She knew in the back of her mind that alcohol wasn't good for her baby, but she needed a distraction. There was a ringing in her ears, so she didn't notice the footsteps behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

She turned around. Three men were coming towards her, their thumbs in their belt loops. She ignored them and kept walking.

The footsteps quickened as she fumbled through her pocket for her wand. It was dark, and even in her tipsy state she was afraid.

She jumped when she felt a hand slip around her waist and squeeze. She turned. "Get away from me." She walked headfirst into another more muscled man, who looked around 30 if she had to put an age on it.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" The man grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm going home, leave me alone." She wondered if these men were Muggles or magical.

She felt herself being backed into a small alley. Not backed, as much as herded by the three men.

"You're so pretty, sweetheart, why are you so covered up?" She whimpered as one man slammed her into a the second, who grabbed her shoulders, while the third tore her coat off, leaving her in just a black tank top. Judging by the lack of force by wand, she was dealing with simple Muggle thugs.

She swung her fist toward the smallest guy but the one behind her grabbed her fist from behind and bent it back towards her. She held in her noise of pain as her muscle was strained.

"Just don't struggle, baby." The man in front snapped her bra strap.

She struggled anyway, her fists balled and her shoulders squirming as best as they could. If she could get to her coat, if she could get her wand…

The hands around her got tighter and she realized she couldn't get out. "Ron…" She whimpered.

"Who's Ron now?" The man behind her breathed in her ear while she felt lips pressing against hers. "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. She needed Ron right now, no matter what was going on between them. The hands groping her body were getting rougher, and she hoped they wouldn't realize she was pregnant. She felt her shirt being ripped, her hair being pulled as she struggled as hard as possible, finally freeing one arm and knocking a man across the head. The last thing she saw was a metal bar swinging towards her before her world went black.

"Jeez, she could be anywhere." Ron groaned. "How are we EVER supposed to find her?"

"Dunno, Ron, but anything's worth a shot. Think we should check more innercity or side streets?"

"Go with side streets for now."

"Your call, mate." He shined a flashlight down a small avenue. "Let's go down here."

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Harry asked, "Ron, this fight with Hermione…what's the deal?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Other than you, she's my best friend, Ron. I really hope this is going to last. Are you two, you know…is this permanent?"

Ron waited a few moments before answering. "I…I don't know. I hate her right now, you know, but…if anything happens to her…" His voice was getting thick. Harry just nodded, a subtle indicator that he didn't have to say anymore. They continued looking in separate directions, Ron to the left and Harry to the right. As Ron examined a yard more closely, Harry's light shone upon a side alley.

"Ron…"

Ron looked over. "What?"

Harry cocked the flashlight in the direction of the alley. "Look."

"Oh my god." Ron sprinted towards the obscured body, Harry hot on his heels. He knelt over Hermione's head and Harry by her side. Harry lightly slapped Hermione's face and pressed a finger to her neck. "She's breathing, Ron."

Ron just nodded. He wasn't exactly relieved yet. _Why do these things happen to us? _

He looked at her face as he leaned over her. She had a gash on her head, but most of the blood was pooled and cakey.

Harry looked at Ron. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" He almost yelled in desperation.

Hermione heard faint voices. She wanted to talk but her mind and face were numb. She wanted to scream, to kick, to show whoever it was that she was still alive. She focused her effort and with pain was able to open her eyes.

Harry was slapping her face when her eyes fluttered open. "Ron!"

"I see." He wanted to laugh, to cry. "I see."

Hermione's vision was hazy, but her hearing was improving by the second. "Ron?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Hermione, I'm right here." He smiled.

She groaned. "Why are you upside down?"

Ron and Harry laughed and Ron hurried over to her other side. Hermione was gaining more and more consciousness. She tried to sit up but Harry lightly pushed her back down. "No, Hermione, lay down, okay? Don't want to scramble your brains any more."

"Mmm..my shirt…" She referred to the large rip down the top center.

"Harry doesn't care, 'Mione." He assured her, then looked at Harry. "Harry doesn't care, right?"

"I don't care, mate."

"See, Harry doesn't care." He stroked her hair.

Her eyes closed and she smiled a little. "Mmmm…you came, Ron." She mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

"Yeah, Hermione, I came."

A/N: First, in regards to my last post, I'd like to extend my deepest thanks to everyone who offered their support and sympathy. Aidan (my husband) and I greatly appreciated it, and I'm not going to lie, I did cry a little. What you all said meant so much to me, and I love, love, LOVE you all! By the way, we've changed baby girl's name somewhat! No telling what it is until she arrives.

Speaking of which, as I've now hit the seven month mark, I have to say that there will be some delay in posting. My due date is December 13, and I'm going to try to wrap this story up by then, but there's no guarantee. I hope you all can understand :)

Also, what did you think of this chapter? Don't just think it, press Review! It shall get me through another miserable week if I get at least twenty reviews. Pretty pretty please with salty marshmallows(latest craving) on top?

Again, THANK YOU for the support, I LOVE you all!

XOXO,

Elena


	13. Mystery

Mystery

Ron cradled Hermione's head in his lap and whispered something in her ear. Harry, trying not to listen, felt her wrist. There was a steady pulse, so she was only sleeping. He remembered all the times he and Ron had worried for Hermione. Or, all the times mostly Ron had worried for Hermione.

"What do you want to do?" Ron's voice broke Harry out of his reverie.

"Oh, what? Um…St. Mungo's probably."

Ron shook his head.

"For Merlin's sake, why not!" Harry demanded.

"This isn't a magical injury, she's just bruised up. Help me bring her home, okay?"

Harry sighed. Those two were the stubbornest people he had ever met.

Ron slid his arms under Hermione's back and knees and Harry helped push her limp body into his friend's arms. Ron grunted as he lifted her, her slight baby bump adding to her weight. "C'mon, let's get her to your place, okay?"

Hermione stirred in his arms, her eyes flickering open again. "Wha..What's going on?" She mumbled almost incoherently.

"We're going home, 'Mione, and we're going to need to Apparate. I need you to hold on really tight, okay?"

Her head bobbed up and down and she squeezed herself closer to her husband's body.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then wordlessly, but with a loud pop, Disapparated.

They reappeared right outside Ron and Hermione's house. They both let out a sigh of relief at making it there all right, before the night's silence was shattered with a scream.

Hermione had bolted upright, her eyes wide, filled with terror, her mouth open with a horrible, endless scream that faded back into silence though the pain remained in her face.

"What's happening?" Harry yelled in shock. "Did she Splinch?"

"No, no I don't think so!" Ron said frantically, running his hand down her body. "I don't think so! What's going on?" He hated to see Hermione in pain. She looked like she was under a torture spell and it was hurting him just as much. He gripped her tighter. "Hermione, Hermione, shhh, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He didn't even know what was going to be okay. _What__was__happening__to__her?_

"Ron!" Harry yelled then, pointing at her chest.

Ron looked down. The faint pink letters carved into her skin weren't exactly faint and pink any more. It looked as though they were slowly being retraced, each letter getting redder and rougher, as though an actual knife was cutting into her. And it seemed like one was, as Hermione's scream became desperate sobs, tears running down her face.

"Ron, make it stop, make it stop!" She pleaded desperately, clutching Ron's arms so hard her fingernails left marks.

Ron wanted to make it stop. "I'm going to, 'Mione, I'm going to." He said desperately, wiping sweat from her forehead. Another wave of pain coursed through her body as whatever was cutting her started the word 'OFF'.

"Why is this happening? _How_is this happening?" Harry demanded of thin air, pacing frantically.

"I. Don't. _Know.__" _Ron said through clenched teeth, still holding Hermione close as tears cascaded from her eyes, her face contorted in pain. Ron ran his thumb over the cuts, but all it did was smear the fresh blood.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Not only did the cutting stop, the letters disappeared as if they had never been there. Hermione's wordless screams became ragged breaths, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she clung to Ron, who rocked her as he lowered himself onto the doorstep.

"I just don't understand!" said Harry, sitting beside them. "How are they-?"

Ron shook his head silently, trying to shut him up. He just wanted to hold Hermione as she cried silently, he didn't want to speculate—just yet.

Hermione hiccupped. "W-what h-h-happened?" She stammered, trying to contain a fresh wave of tears.

"I don't know, but—"

Then the screams began anew as Hermione's nails dug into his bicep. The clear skin that had just recently been restored was being slashed again, but the first letter wasn't a B.

"What's happening? What are they writing?" Harry had no idea to whom he referred to when he said 'they', but figured it was the right word.

_N-U-M-B-E-R__7-4._That was the phrase carved into her skin as Hermione, numb from pain and devoid of more tears, slipped into unconsciousness.

"Number 74? What does that mean?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, Ron, but let's get her inside; we've been outside too long." Harry was getting nervous.

"Yeah, yeah..you're right." Securing Hermione more firmly against him, he lifted them both up from the doorstep and carried her inside, laying her on the couch.

She wasn't in a peaceful, sleepy state. Her face was twisted in agony, her eyes clenched shut. Ron stroked her face, smearing the drying tear tracks before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Harry could see Ron was holding back most of his emotions, too. Anyone who knew Ron knew that Hermione was his weakest point, and that all it took to hurt Ron was to shoot even the shortest of glares at Hermione.

The two men sat there in silence for ten minutes, Harry on the floor, his back pressed to the sofa and his arms loosely around his knees; and Ron, curled with Hermione.

"How did that happen?" Ron was the one to break the silence, albeit with only a whisper. Harry, not sure if he was talking to himself or legitimately asking him a question, took a moment before whispering back, "I…I don't know."

They were both clueless. Whatever it was, it had to be Dark Magic. How did a faraway knife tear open healed cuts?

Hermione took another ten minutes to wake up. Ron was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, his glazed eyes staring into the distance for a few moments before Hermione's raspy voice shook him out of his reverie. "Ron?" She coughed.

"Yeah?" Both Ron and Harry bolted upright, Harry kneeling next to her and Ron supporting her.

Her mouth contorted and tears sprung to her eyes. "I love you." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him.

A/N: Sorry, sorry, short I know! But Aidan planned an "Emergency labor drill" at midnight, just for practice in case I go into labor in the middle of the night in two months. And I REALLY wanted to get this out before then! Despite the shortness, I would GREATLY appreciate ANY AND ALL reviews on this! Like, this sounds REALLY desperate, but PLEASE? You have no idea how bored I am at home. I think I've watched every season of every existing tv show up this point in time, and nearly every rom-com. Opening my email to reviews makes me the happiest person alive!

Aidan and I had a minor spat over a baby name the other night, so even though the end of this chapter was lovey-dovey, who are we kidding? It's Ron and Hermione! It won't last too long! Mwahahaha. Ok, freak moment over. Reviews? :)

XOXO, Love always.

Elena


	14. Twists and Turns

Twists and Turns

It was midnight, the night after Hermione's ordeal. Ron had refused to leave her side all day. Usually, Hermione would've been sick of him and lashed out already, but she was still a little shaky. They'd gone over all the information they had, looking for where Rosie could be. Hermione would break down crying every few minutes and Ron would hug her or rub her back. Neither of them were used to her being this unstable. Hermione liked being the strong one. Not physically, but emotionally.

The Healer that had come to the house had assured that Hermione's baby was okay, but she'd have to be extra careful from then on. So there they were at midnight, Hermione in the phase just between awareness and sleep, wrapped in Ron's arms. He told her that he was keeping her that way every night until they got this solved. He wanted to make sure Hermione never left his arms.

Hermione hiccupped. Ron, not sure if she was more awake or just thinking about something, merely held her closer and brushed his lips against her forehead. She sighed, sinking back down and drifting into sleep. Ron followed about an hour later, his mind still racing. Every few seconds he'd graze his thumb on the numbers and letters carved into her skin, and his brain would start coming up with wackier and more outlandish meanings.

Ron woke with a start about two hours later. Looking around to the clock, he realized that Hermione wasn't there. Her side of the bed was empty. Nearly leaping out of bed, he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and quietly left the room, pointing his wand at every shadow.

He found the light on in Rosie's room. Heart pounding, he burst in, his wand pointing at the inside of the room.

Hermione leapt up, her hands in front of her, body shaking. She relaxed at the sight of Ron and sunk back down on Rosie's bed. Ron was shaking as well, of relief and also of fright at what he might have done to Hermione if he hadn't seen her earlier.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked sitting down next her. "And why didn't you wake me up to tell me you were getting out of bed?"

"I didn't want to wake you up! You were exhausted, you shouldn't worry about me at all hours. I can take care of myself sometimes, you know." There wasn't enough attack in her to make the words harsh, so they merely sounded informative.

Ron pursed his lips and glanced meaningfully at her new cuts. Hermione just sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" He repeated, taking her hand.

She blinked her eyes fast, holding back tears. She needed more than anything right now to re-establish her strength.

"I just don't know if I'm ever going to see my little girl again." She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Ron's hand tightly.

He pulled her into his arms, and was surprised that she didn't start crying again. He almost smiled. He was proud of her. "Listen. We—"

"I just think it's my fault." She struggled even more to contain her emotions, but Ron could feel her shoulders shaking.

"Why?" Ron whispered.

She looked at him sadly. "When you were yelling at me the other day, you told me that it was all my fault. And it is…I should've have taken that case." She gulped but couldn't help the single tear that slipped down.

Ron felt ashamed now. Holding her tightly he whispered, "I didn't mean to." But he couldn't look at her. For as much as he loved her, it was her fault. She shouldn't have taken the case. She shouldn't have kept at it even after they took Rosie.

SCENE BREAK

"74. 74. 74." Hermione muttered. She was looking through files at the Ministry, anything that might include the number 74. Her 74th case. Her 74th day at the Ministry. Her—"

She stopped cold. She had picked up a file that had been tossed on her desk, by who she didn't know. It wasn't her case, it wasn't a case she had even heard of. There wasn't a single word on the cover. But opening it, she found a list of names she recognized faintly from old newspaper articles. And on top of that, "CELL 74."

She whipped out her Muggle cell phone, dialing Ron fast. He picked up immediately. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. But get down here I think I found something." She was pacing and twirling a curl around her finger nervously.

"You found something? What?" She could hear him pounding down the stairs and decided to hang up and just tell him when he got there.

"Why'd you hang up? I—"

She brandished the paper as he burst in the door. "Look!"

He scanned the paper. "What case is this? You never mentioned this!"

"This isn't mine, Ron."

"Then how does it help?"

"No, I mean, it was on my desk but I don't know who put it here."

"Then how do we know no one put it there by mistake?"

"Ron! Think about it. The only thing on this paper that makes sense is CELL 74. And we only know the number 74. I don't think it's a coincidence."

Ron sat down on her desk. "Ok. So..Cell 74? Where does that put us?"

She smacked him off the desk and fixed the papers. "Azkaban."

SCENE BREAK

"Why?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"It's the only lead we have, Minister." Said Hermione, at the same time Ron said, "Kingsley, come on, it's all we've got."

Hermione shot a _he's the Minister of Magic show some respect _look at Ron, who just rolled his eyes. Containing a smirk, Kingsley replied, "Ron, _Mrs. Weasley, _I'm not saying you can't go, I'm just saying you're going to need protection."

Hermione nodded so fast she looked like a bobblehead doll. "Fine, fine, sure. Anything. When can we go?"

Ron stared at her while Kingsley thought it over. "Go ask Patrick Wells." Ron groaned internally. Wells was the head of the Auror office. He was the most rigid, condescending, and stiff person he'd ever met. Kingsley looked at Ron seriously. "Tell him I sent you." Ron and Hermione nodded and nearly sprinted out.

In Wells' office, they explained the whole story and how they needed the one lead. Hermione remembered at the last minute to give him the Kingsley reference. Ron held Hermione's hand behind her back as Wells deliberated.

He grunted. "I'd say you have about four hours of daylight left. Fine. I'll get some people. You two go wait in the Atrium and I'll send some Aurors down in around twenty minutes."

Ron glanced at Hermione. "But, sir, _I'm _an Auror—"

"And a fat lot of good you've done protecting her!" He snarled. "Now go before I change my mind!"

"He's always been like that, Ron, don't listen to him." Hermione pleaded as they hurried to the elevator. "You always protect me, I couldn't ask for any more. I ask for less sometimes, even."

Ron's mouth remained in a hard line. He'd taken what Wells had said hard.

"Ron, listen to me, I don't blame you for anything!"

"I blame me, though, Hermione!" Ron growled as they rounded as they got into the elevator. He lowered his voice so only she could hear amongst the many people. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have let you go."

She held his arm. "Please, Ron. Stop blaming yourself. For me." She gave him a quick kiss. He finally smiled back.

When Ron turned to talk to someone in the elevator, Hermione dropped his arm. She didn't blame him…not for everything. The words carved in her skin were none of his fault, but if he has been there to save her from those men…if she hadn't fought back at all, who knows what could've happened. She loved him, but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt that he had let them get to her…

SCENE BREAK

It seemed Wells had miscalculated the amount of time they had before sunset. It was growing dark outside by the time their boat pulled up to the prison. Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Ron demanded, starting to take off his coat. Hermione rolled her eyes. She much preferred his normal, slightly rude self to the overhelpful, oversensitive Ron that took over whenever she was in peril.

"I'm fine Ron. This place just creeps me out is all."

"Yeah. Me too." Ron muttered.

The removal of the Dementors had made the place slightly less formidable, but only slightly. As they were led to Cell 74, Hermione held Ron's hand and kept her shoulders tense.

Ron cast a protective charm, a bubble of sorts, around the two of them as the cell was unlocked. Peering in, Hermione was shocked that the cell was empty. "Why is no one in here?" She demanded of the guard.

"Prisoner died 'round two weeks ago."

"Well who was it?" said Ron a little angrily.

"Er—" the guard flipped through a notebook. "Newton Jones."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. Ron jumped in surprise. "What? What?" He demanded of his wife.

"That's the prisoner involved in my case…he's dead? The case is over? She looked at the empty cell in confusion. "How did he die?" She shot at the guard, who was not prepared for a question.

"Er—" Ron wanted to laugh at how scared he looked of Hermione. "I dunno. But he's dead now. Buried him myself."

Hermione calculated in her head. "What are you thinking?" Ron asked softly, looking at her face.

"When the suspect died, I should've been informed. I wasn't informed…"

"Whaaaat does that mean?" Ron drew out.

"It means that someone at the Ministry is keeping me from information." She took once last glance at the empty cell before nearly dashing down the narrow hallway.

The guard let out a long breath. "Whew. Good luck with that one, mate." He said to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron muttered. "I need it."

A/N: Yayyyy an update! Sorry it took so long, hope you guys can forgive me! What did you guys think? Was this good? Was it an okay twist? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm getting a little slow with this, so I need some ideas! What do you want for RHr? Rose? This new Ministry twist? Pleeeeaaaseeee review! Even though Aidan gets annoyed because whenever I get a review in my email I squeal (loudly) with happiness. So my goal with this chapter is to get all you readers on a "let's give her so many reviews her husband goes nuts!" campaign. WHO'S IN? :) :) :)

Seriously, guys, at this point it's your story to write. Ideas pleeeease?

On a personal note, I'm FINALLY moving out of this crappy apartment that has no heat (which sucks, cause it's already snowing.) Aidan's super-rich grandparents finally visited and were absolutely appalled that these are our conditions. AND SO, they rented us an apartment near them, which is about two hours away from where we live now. Our parents emancipated us, so we're moving to a cute little apartment in a much nicer neighborhood. And it has heating! YES! So the next time I update might be from a U-Haul truck!

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	15. Dead End

Chapter 15

"Hey, wait, hold up." Ron hurried to keep up with Hermione. "Someone at the _Ministry _is involved? Shit, is this going to be some kind of conspiracy now?"

"I don't know, Ron, but hurry!"

"Dammit, Hermione." He ran to her side. "Slow down, okay, running that fast cannot be good for the baby." He rolled his eyes when she didn't respond. "_Hermione?" _

"What, Ron?" She asked impatiently without looking at him, but she slowed down just a little bit.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She picked up the pace again and didn't answer.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She stumbled, crashing into him and clutching his arms for support. She let out a shaky breath as she raised her face so it was inches from Ron's. He brought her lips to his for a second before steadying her. "Slow. Down." Her breaths were still uneven and her legs shaky. "We don't know what we're getting into now."

"But—"

"But I don't want you going there."

Her face instantly colored. "_What?"_

He cupped her face and ran his thumb over her warm cheeks. "This could be way more dangerous than some mission, do you understand that? If this whole thing is some Ministry conspiracy…you know I don't even want to think that. Why…why don't we just stay out of this one?"

She stiffened in his grip and slapped his hand away from her face. "Sure. Okay. You go home, read some dumb Quidditch book, pretend life is just dandy. Me? I'm going to find out what's going on and get our daughter back!" Pulling out of his arms, she gripped her wand and with a CRACK Disapparated.

Ron swore loudly and Disapparated, the Ministry in mind.

The street corner was empty when Ron got there. Mean thoughts crossing his mind, he made his way down to the employee entrance and upon arriving began frantically searching for Hermione.

He found her in her office, scrambling through papers.

"Merlin, Hermione, what was all that?"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let anything get in the way of finding Rosie?" She snapped without even looking up. "Think about it! The best place to hide her for someone with government power would be somewhere no one would think to look. We've been searching "suspicious" locations for days, Ron!"

"But the spell on you that made those cuts was _Dark Magic, _Hermione! Are you saying there's a Dark wizard at the Ministry?"

Night was fast approaching and everyone seemed to be going home. They were the only two in the office, besides the few just trickling out the door. Hermione slammed some papers on her desk. "The old dungeons."

"Okay, you need to stop this whole thing where I say something important, and you respond with something equally important yet not even near an answer to what I said."

"Fine, fine! Yes, there probably is a Dark wizard at the Ministry! Happy?"

"Of course not!" He almost yelled as she stuffed a piece of paper in her pocket. "I do not like thinking about conspiracies, okay? And you think Rosie would be in the dungeon?"

"Way to switch tacks on that one, Ron." She pointed out as she grabbed his hand and started for the door. "Come on. I will if I have to, but I really don't want to go in there alone." She widened her eyes at him. Ron internally groaned at how hard it was to resist her wishes when she did that.

"Fine, Hermione, fine."

She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Let's go!"

They hurried to the elevator, attracting strange looks from the few workers there. Hermione was tapping her foot nervously as all the people got off at the Atrium and she and Ron remained as the elevator moved towards the dungeons.

"Hermione, I want you to stay behind."

"I—"

"Don't argue with me."

"Because that's who I am, Ron, a meek little girl who can't use magic without screwing up. Seriously, I'm not going to stay behind. Understand it and get over it." She said matter-of-factly before stepping out of the elevator before Ron. "Come on."

Ron screwed his eyes shut, wondering how on Earth he's married someone as great and difficult as Hermione. Opening them, Hermione was already at the end of the hallway and he had to scramble to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea." She whispered, peering into a few cells. "Just check everywhere, okay?"

"Got it." Ron took out his wand and whispered "_Lumos."_

Shining the light into more cells, his hope for finding something was diminished slightly. There was nothing there.

Hermione was looking harder, taking a few steps into some of the empty cells to see if there would be any clue. They reached the end of the hallway, and each turned to a different cell on either side. These were the larger cells, with multiple rooms and more hidden ways of entering and leaving.

Ron scanned the first room of his, straining his ears for any sounds.

Hermione began looking in hers. Shining the light around, she didn't find anything. But when she looked at the corridor to the next room, she saw a large shadow pass over the wall, one that would in no way belong to her.

Skin shivering, she took a few steps back. "Ron..." She whispered. Ron didn't answer. She saw the same shadow getting smaller down the corridor as it moved towards her. Whoever was there already knew she was there, there was no point whispering. She threw caution to the winds. "RON! RON, GET OUT OF HERE, THERE'S A TRAP!"

Ron heard her, but far from getting out of there, he ran out of his cell towards her, only to see the door slamming in his face.

"HERMIONE?" He banged on the door. There was no sound from the cell. "HERMIONE? HERMIONE?" There still was only silence. Ron shot several spells at the door, knowing full well they wouldn't work on a high security prison cell. He was shocked when a few moments later, the door opened a few inches. Breathing heavily, Ron braced himself. Holding his wand so tightly his knuckles whitened, he kicked the door wide open.

A masked man, beefy and muscular, held Hermione against him. A silver knife was pressed to her throat, bringing back horrible memories of Malfoy Manor. He knew instinctively that it was the same knife that had made the now-faint mark on her throat a few weeks prior. Most women held by the neck from someone from behind would've squeezed their eyes shut in terror, but not Hermione. She stared at Ron calmly, her breathing even. He stared back into her eyes for a few agonizing moments of silence, before the man gripping Hermione broke it.

"Well, well…you figured it out." The voice was not natural sounding, more like someone trying to make their voice deeper.

Hermione wanted to say something, wanted to shove it in the guys face that she _had _figured it out. But she didn't want to risk moving her voice box a millimeter closer to the blade.

"I didn't do anything." Said Ron calmly, but Hermione could see his hand shaking with anger and fright. "It was her, that brilliant woman who you'd better let go of or I'll blow your head off."

A deep laugh came from the figure. "I'm calling your bluff, Weasley. You won't risk anything with her in this position." Adding to Ron's terror, the man drew a wand out and pointed it at Hermione's protruding belly.

Hermione gulped and just kept staring at her husband's face. Ron's eyes met hers and she could see her internal fear reflected in his eyes. She tried to convey everything she felt, knowing she really could die at any moment now if that's what this man wanted. She wanted to tell Ron how much she loved him, how much she loved their family, their life. How she cherished everything about their history. This proved hard while having to keep her head still.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, lowering his wand a little bit. "What do you want? Why did you take Rose?"

"Now, now," was the condescending answer. "You don't get that many questions answered at once in your position."

Ron's jaw twitched but he didn't say anything.

"I need your wife here to stop being so _involved," _he sneered. "So nosy, so active. It was bound to get her into trouble."

"She's doing her job." Ron answered as calmly as he possibly could.

"No, she's going above and beyond, and that's her undoing. She got herself into this mess."

Ron wanted to kill this person. He was usually against killing when it wasn't necessary, but anyone who had Hermione like this had to die, fast.

"Then why take away our daughter?" Ron's voice shook a little and he cursed himself for showing that emotion.

"You and she needed to learn a lesson. You make other people's loved ones suffer when you take them away, even if they deserve it. You deserve it too, so you lost her."

"Is she alive?"

The man shrugged. "Let's not find out."

Hermione's body was frozen with terror now. She would know if Rosie was dead, right? She was her mother. There had to be some force binding the two of them. _She would know, right?_ The thought repeated in her head endlessly.

"But…" Ron didn't know what to say next. Argue for Hermione's release? Ask more about Rose? Shoot a hex at him?

A husky chuckle came from the figure. "I would advise against the hex, Weasley. That won't get you anywhere. But if you're looking for this one's," he moved the knife so the flat side lifted Hermione's chin another inch upward, "release, then maybe we can reach a deal."

Ron nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll negotiate anything. Just move the weapons away from my wife. Now."

Another chuckle. "Why would I do that? I find this an easy way to make you sweat." The wand tapped Hermione's belly and Ron saw Hermione's eyes finally squeeze shut as if she was preparing to die right then.

"Anything. Just…move at least one."

"_No."_ Was the harsh answer.

"Fine." Ron's teeth ground together. "What do you want?"

The man started to answer, and as he did so he moved elbow up, brushing her breast. This was the last straw for Ron, who pointed his wand at the man's head just above Hermione's and yelled "STUPEFY." And as the jet of light soared towards the man with alarming speed, the knife sunk ever so slightly into Hermione's throat.

A/N: So a little shorter than usual, sorry! BUT I left you guys with a killer cliffie! Mwahahaha. So listen. I already have the next chapter written, but to get the answer to the ending I'm going to have to get up to at least 140 reviews. Can we pleeeeasee do that? I know I always call it off and upload anyway, but really, this time, I'd REALLY like to get to that goal! So…140, and the next chapter's up ASAP.

As always, thank you for the continued support of my new family. We're settling into our new home as I type this, and everything's great. With just over a month to go, I'm starting to seriously freak out, like…I don't think anyone has any idea how much. But the baby name is finally decided on, and it's nothing like the original, but it's even more beautiful in my opinion!

In closing…reviews please? PLEASE? I promise to reply to every single one! Because I love you all and how this is the one place I can express stuff and not have people call me rude things (anymore.)

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	16. Life Unexpected

Chapter 16: Life Unexpected

Hermione felt the knife on her throat as it sunk in, felt it pierce her and break the skin. A small stream of blood trickled down her chest as she felt her eyes closing and her muscles weaken. As she sunk into her attacker's arms, she felt the knife removed from her neck and all the pain seemed to vanish as she clung to consciousness.

Ron felt as though it happened in slow motion. The curse missed the masked man but Hermione fell, and he saw the blood on her neck. His legs turned to jelly and his hand shook with terror as the man holding Hermione up laughed. Ron wanted to run to Hermione, to hold her and make sure she was okay, but he couldn't.

He felt relief when he saw her eyes open again. She hadn't left him yet. She wasn't going to leave him; he was _not _going to lose her now.

"Mmmmmm.." Hermione mumbled. She wanted to say something to Ron. She could feel herself slipping away as the blood continued to trickle out of her body. All she could manage was incomprehensible sounds and she was mad at this.

"No, no..." Ron muttered as Hermione's eyes closed again. He looked at the man. "Please, _please," _He knew it would be a futile attempt to keep the desperation out of his voice so he just let it be. "What do you want? I'll give you anything, quickly before she dies!"

"How do you know that wasn't my intention?" Was the sneering reply.

"If you wanted her dead she would've been dead ten minutes ago. You want something. Just tell me, anything, whatever it is I'll give you!"

"So _this _is the strong, brave Weasley that overthrew Voldemort? I never would've guessed that." Laughed the man. "You aren't following protocol, Weasley."

"I don't give a damn about protocol right now, this is my _wife._" Hermione was convulsing a little, and the blood continued. She was going to bleed out before he had the chance to do anything. "What. Do. You. Want?"

The man jerked the slipping Hermione upwards, holding her up with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other grasping her hair. "I told you, I need her to stop meddling."

"What, like quit her job?" Ron couldn't promise that, Hermione would probably kill him.

"Sure, if that's what it took. But…one more thing." The tone of the man's voice told Ron that if his face wasn't masked, he'd be grinning like a cat who just swallowed the mouse.

"Just tell me!" Ron yelled, his eyes still trained on Hermione. Her eyes were open, but glazed. He could tell she was still breathing but her face was losing color.

"You don't get your daughter back."

"WHAT?"

Another jerk upwards for Hermione. "She's alive, Weasley. She's fine. But you get this one," he yanked Hermione's hair but she showed no indication of pain, "And you don't get your little one."

Ron's whole body was numb, his wand hand shook and his heart felt frozen. "You're joking." But he knew there was no joke involved in this. "W-why?" He knew this was a stupid question. He didn't need some psycho reason behind the psycho request, and Hermione was almost out of time.

"Your wife's meddling cost a lot of people their family. Only looking to even things out on both sides, Weasley, that's it."

"That's it?" Ron said weakly. He couldn't choose, he just couldn't. There was absolutely no way.

"Oh, we won't kill your little on, Weasley, just raise her a bit better than you and your wife were planning to. Of course, I could give you back your daughter right now, just say the word. I wouldn't even have to cause this one any more pain, she's already mostly gone. But you're running out of time, Weasley. She dies before you choose, and you lose both."

Ron wanted to pinch himself and this was a dream. He wanted to wake up in bed next to Hermione, her face peaceful and he wanted to know that Rosie was sleeping soundly in the next room. He was watching Hermione slowly die before his eyes. She was unresponsive, her chest barely moving with breaths. The knife had fallen to the floor and the wand was no longer pointed at her belly but at the ground. He was just waiting for Ron's decision.

"STUPEFY!" yelled several voices at once, and Hermione crumpled to the ground as the masked man was blown backwards into the cell wall with the force of the combined spells. Ron's wand clattered to the floor in surprise.

Ron looked around as Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off, and Ginny and Kingsley stepped out from behind him. Ron nodded before jumping to Hermione's side, picking up his wand, cradling her and muttering some Healing spells.

The three rescuers ran in, Ginny kneeling with Ron next to Hermione and Harry and Kingsley standing in the doorway. Ginny had tear tracks on her face and she held Hermione's hand.

The blood had stopped flowing from the cut in her throat and Ron was siphoning off the blood that had run down her body. Her breathing was a little stronger now. Ginny looked at Harry, needing wordless support. Harry gave her a sad smile and nodded. He was just as concerned for Hermione as she was.

Ron laughed with happiness when Hermione's eyes opened again. He pulled her more into his arms and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

She coughed and winced at the searing pain. Then she nodded. "Y-yes Ron, I hear you." Her blinking was labored but she clutched her husband's hand. "I hear you." She smiled weakly. Ron lifted her hand and kissed it, smiling at her back.

Harry nodded towards the motionless figure behind them. "Let's see who this son of a bitch is."

Kingsley nodded and the two men scooted around the group around Hermione. Harry ripped the hood off. "Oh my god."

Ron wanted to look over but Hermione seemed to have made him her focal point, her eyes fixed on his and her hands clutching his arm. "Who is it?" He whispered to Ginny, who had looked over at Harry and Kingsley.

"Ron...you're not going to like it."

"Damn right I'm not going to like it no matter who it is! Ginny who is it?"

"It's Patrick Wells." Her voice was soft. She sounded really scared.

"WHAT?" Ron's loud voice disturbed Hermione, who twitched in surprise. He quickly stroked her hair but broke her eye contact. "How could it…how…?" He wondered out loud.

Harry was speechless. The head of the _Auror Department_ was a dark wizard? How was that even possible?

Ron felt a wave of fury crash over him and he dropped Hermione, her head nearly smashing into the ground. He stood up and whirled on Kingsley. "How could this happen?" He roared. "Is there any security? Any way of detecting that an Auror is a dark wizard? Do you even do your job?"

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing her brother's arm. "Don't talk like that, he's the Minister!"

Kingsley raised his hand. "It's okay, Ginny, I understand. He just went through a very terrifying ordeal, and I know his anger is validated." He looked down at the unconscious Wells. "I…I do not know how this happened, either." He sounded sad.

Ron trembled, but nodded.

"Ron!" Ginny said suddenly. He looked around. "Hermione!" She pointed at her.

Hermione was sitting up, her eyes wide open. Her breathing seemed better.

"Hermione!" Ron fell back to her side, and tried to hold her up. She nearly hit his hands away. "Hermione, you—"

"I'm fine, Ron."

"Are you _serious?_" Ron asked in disbelief. "You're most definitely not fine, Hermione! Don't…don't even say that!"

She just hugged him. "I'm going to be okay, Ron, I promise. I love you."

SCENE BREAK

"Do you want some more water? Do you need another blanket?" Ron asked quickly.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Ron, all I did was cough. I don't need anything. The Healer said me and the baby will be fine." She put both hands on her belly and smiled at Ron, who didn't look convinced. She sighed. "You need to stop worrying." She looked at his face and sighed again. "You need to stop worrying as much."

"I just think you—" He tried to add.

"Stop. Now." She kissed his cheek and he smiled, placing his own hand on her belly.

It was midnight, and they were lying in their bed, Hermione piled with blankets. They were questioning Wells, and they said they'd have Rose's location by morning.

"Hermione..." he started. She looked up. "Hermione, I could've lost you tonight."

The smile fell from her face and she nodded. "I know."

He spread his fingers over her belly and rubbed a little. He didn't look at her face. "I just…I felt as if I had lost you. I didn't know if you were going to make it or not. And I wouldn't have been able to handle that, Hermione."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, that, Ron. I'm not mad at you for worrying. I love you for it. I'm glad I have you."

He kissed her lips and then her belly. "I know that."

She smiled. "Tomorrow we get Rosie back. And in a few months we're going to have to add a new bedroom."

"And I can't wait." He murmured before kissing her again.

A/N: Told you the update would be quick! I hope this was a satisfactory answer to the cliffhanger! I hope you liked this entire chapter! I hope everyone liked the review replies I sent! Haha I made sure to answer every single non-anonymous one with personal messages! And OH MY GOD, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I got almost 150! YAY! I HAVE THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD!

So I have a bunch of appointments and stuff to do in the next two days, but I'm sure reviews could hurry along an update! Hmm…maybe 160 this time? Could you lovely people get me to 160? Pleeeeease? And then I promise I'll work extra hard to get you another chapter!

For the people who have asked, I HAVE finished moving in now, and for the people who have already sent holiday blessings, thank you! I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing this year, but I'm betting on absolutely NO leftovers at Thanksgiving! If I can even afford food :( We'll see what happens! I'm finding it better to think of the positive things in life right now, and reviews are one of them!

Oh, and yes, this chapter was inspired by Sophie's Choice, a wonderful, absolutely depressing and heartbreaking film that I (stupidly) watched the other day and now can't stop thinking about. Um, yeah, watching movies about a mom having to choose one child...NOT a good thing to do while pregnant.

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	17. Chapter 17

3 Months Later

Hermione shivered. It was 3 AM, and the middle of January. The open curtains revealed a clear night sky, but there was frost on the windowsill. She pulled the covers tighter around herself, annoyed at how with Ron hogging most of it and her large belly needing more coverage, they didn't do much to heat her up. She was still freezing cold.

Just then, a voice behind her caused her to nearly leap out of bed.

"Mummy?"

Rose stood in the doorway, a teddy bear clutched in her hand. She toddled to Hermione's side of the bed and raised her arms up, wanting Hermione to lift her. Hermione gladly picked up her daughter. They'd gotten her back three months ago, and it had been almost happier than the day she was born. St. Mungo's had erased some of the traumatic moments from her memory upon her release, due to Ron worrying that she'd forever be scared.

"Shhh." Hermione murmured, raising her finger to her lips, then pointed at Ron's sleeping form. "Don't wake up Daddy."

Rose nodded, but giggled when Ron snored. Hermione settled herself on the pillow and held Rosie close next to her. When Rosie got comfy under the blankets, inadvertently taking even more warmth away from Hermione, Hermione asked her, "What's wrong?"

Rose snuggled next to her mother and touched her belly. "When is baby coming?"

"Just eight more weeks, Rose." Hermione smiled and stroked her daughter's flaming red hair. (A/N: I forget. Maybe Rose looked like Hermione. I know I made her like that in previous chapters. But I like to think that there's another Weasley girl with red hair that didn't come from Harry/Ginny. So please forgive me for screwing up continuity) "And then you'll be a big sister!"

Rosie smiled. "Yeah, a big sister."

Hermione smiled again. "Why did you come in Mummy and Daddy's room?"

Rosie looked a little confused. "It cold, Mummy."

Hermione gave her a squeeze. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Rosie nodded, then rolled over and closed her eyes. In just a few minutes, Hermione heard her breaths slow.

Hermione tried to curl up and get warm as well, but at this point there was no blanket left. Finally fed up, she yanked the covers off Ron. The cold air hit his body and he jolted awake as she tried to settle in, exclaiming "Bloody hell!"

Rosie stirred at his loud voice. Hermione glared at him, annoyed. "Our children are going to grow up in a filthy household!"

Yawning, he lay back down. "What are you talking about, 'Mione? You clean the house every day."

"I'm talking about your language, Ronald! And give that back!" Ron had yanked back most of his covers.

"Hermione, I'm trying to sleep!"

"_You're _trying to sleep? You've been passed out since four hours ago and I haven't fallen asleep once! It's freezing, Ron!" She tried to pull the blankets away from him, but he just held on to them harder and closed his eyes. "Ron!" She hated how whiny she sounded, but she was exhausted and freezing her, for lack of a less-Ron-approved word, _bloody _fingers off. He ignored her and grunted, pulling the blankets again. She was trying not to cry of sheer annoyance.

She climbed out of bed to go sleep on the couch downstairs. At the door, she smirked and turned back around, grabbing a pillow and hitting Ron with it as hard as she could. He groaned, opening his eyes and glaring at her. She just smirked again before stomping angrily downstairs.

The next morning, Ron came downstairs to find Hermione asleep on the couch, her face still set in an angry frown. He instantly felt bad for last night. With a little less than two months to go until the baby was born, she needed the warmth and sleep way more than he did.

Ron glanced at the clock. It was ten in the morning, and somehow Rose was still asleep. He sighed, wanting to sit down on the couch but not wanting to wake Hermione, who, even in sleep, did not look happy with him. He went to the kitchen and fixed some tea, but just as he lifted the kettle, it slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

He looked to the living room, praying that it hadn't woken up Hermione. Sadly, it had. She looked livid. He approached her carefully, his hands at shoulder level. "I swear, Hermione, I didn't mean to wake you up. I—"

She had already pushed past him and was stomping upstairs back to their bed. He knew she was furious at him. She hadn't even glared on the way up, which meant she was so angry she wouldn't look at him.

Hermione stayed in bed that day. She slept most of the time, making up for last night's restlessness. If she was awake when Ron popped in to see if she had woken up, she'd fake sleep. She didn't want to talk to the dumb prat right now. He was so _insensitive._ She was _pregnant. _She was _tired. _She was _annoyed. _And he did nothing but keep being a dumb prat! In the back of her mind, she knew it was the hormones talking, but she kept those in the back of her mind and focused on being mad at her git husband.

She heard everything that went on. She stayed in bed all while Ron and Rose played, while Ron put her to bed, while Ron listened to the radio downstairs and worked. At eleven, she heard Ron coming up the stairs and immediately drew the covers over her head.

Ron stopped in the doorway and smirked. He knew she'd been faking sleep all day, but he'd played along with it. Well, Hermione wasn't getting away with it anymore.

He sat down in bed, moving very close to her form. She tried not to squirm away, but Ron put an arm under her shoulders and brought her even closer. She knew he was looking for her to say something but kept her game up. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Ron sighed.

"I know you're awake, Hermione. C'mon. Get up." He suddenly yanked her blanket off and she wasn't able to close her eyes in time. "Gotcha." He smirked at her.

She scowled, but wasn't stupid enough to keep up the ruse. She sighed and sat up next to him. "Hi."

His smirk became a grin. "Hi, Hermione." Before she could protest he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She made a frustrated noise, but he only laughed and kissed her again.

"How long did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"All day. Well, I know you slept some of the day, but I could tell every time I came into the room you were awake but faking. So, are you going to tell me why you're so upset?"

"No…yes." Hermione muttered, finally fully emerging from the covers and sitting closer to him. "I'm mad because you're an inconsiderate, annoying, conceited, irritating—" Her rant was cut off when he kissed her. She tried not to kiss back, she really tried...and so she didn't, just waited patiently for him to be done. When he finally let her go, he smiled. "You were saying?" He asked it as a rhetorical question.

"I was _saying _that you're a terribly infuriating git, Ronald Weasley!"

He sighed and put his face in his hands. "Hermione, I don't understand you, all right? Never have, never will. So the longer you keep up this guessing game the more you're only going to get annoyed with me because I simply do not understand you."

She felt bad now. She was taking all her anger out on him…

"It's like you want to be mad at me just so you can act all high and mighty later! I'm really tired of you getting so damn pissed off all the time." He continued. She cut him off.

"I'm sorry." It was almost a whisper, and even though he didn't answer she knew he heard her. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Ron."

He laughed. "Ok, and I'm sorry I used that guilt speech on you." He kissed her as she held her belly in both hands. Leaning down, he pulled Hermione's nightdress up a little bit, revealing her enormous belly. She winced as the cold air hit it, but giggled like a young schoolgirl when Ron kissed it, murmuring a few words that she couldn't hear. He moved his lips from her belly to hers and she laughed as the baby kicked.

A/N: I considered deleting this chapter. It's just so bad. It's so slow. Nothing happens. It's awful. I'm hanging my head in shame. I apologize for making you all suffer so much to get through this.

I did say though that I would incorporate my own pregnancy into the story, and this IS one of those times. Doesn't stop this from being a god-awful filler chapter. Ugh. I'm really, really sorry. I wrote this out after my Lamaze class (Still not sure that was a good idea, though.) But as of midnight, which is an hour from now, it will be exactly one month from Baby's due date. But I've already started getting Braxton Hicks contractions, so who knows? Although the past nine months could never be described as a "childhood," it's still REALLY FREAKY to think that in a few weeks I'm gonna be a mom. Holy freaking crap. I'm terrified. Okay, I'm gonna stop pretending like you readers are my psychologist. I'm done.

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	18. I hope I'm doing this right

Hi Elena's readers,

Two nights ago, Elena gave birth about a month prematurely to our daughter, Gemma (pronounced like Jemma) Brooklyn Froste. Due to her early arrival, it wasn't an easy experience for either of them but Elena was beautiful during it and Gemma will be totally healthy in a few days. She's the most gorgeous thing we've ever seen. We're still in the hospital now, and Elena and Gemma are sleeping. I was given instructions to update you all on this, and she'll make a photo of our baby girl her profile picture as soon as she can. She wrote about a two-page list of instructions for uploading this about a month ago, so as soon as I'm done writing this I'll try my best and hope I do it right.

This isn't part of what she told me to say, but I'd like to thank you all for being so nice and supportive for her, for her pregnancy and for her writing. Even if her squealing drove me insane, I loved seeing her as happy as she was when she read her reviews. After all the pain she went through after what I did to her, I loved that she had a place she could feel good. So thank you, everyone.

She feels bad about not wrapping this story before she gave birth, but she's going to be on bed rest a lot now when she's not taking care of Gem, so she told me to tell you all that she's going to try to update soon. She told me that some of you might want to message her but she asks that if you wish to tell her anything, do it with a private message, or her email, which apparently she's made available for viewing on her beta reader profile. I have no idea what that is…it's in her instructions. She doesn't want the review page to be for this.

Again, we both thank you and Elena and Gemma are beautiful and amazing (that is NOT in the instructions, I promise.)

-Aidan


	19. Fluffy Mornings

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'VE MISSED YOU!

Ok, more authors note later, just saying that this is just an incredibly short, meaningless fluff chapter, because fluff is almost always needed :)

1 MONTH LATER

"All I'm saying is, Ron, is that you could at least _try _to wake up faster."

"Just cause you're a bloody super woman at getting up in the mornings shouldn't mean you should set your expectations so high for me!" Ron shot back. It was early, just 7 o clock, but they both had things to do that day. So of course Hermione had been up, showered, and was finishing getting dressed by the time Ron even opened his eyes.

"I'm not a super woman—" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Ron winding his arms around her from behind. She was at her desktop mirror, smoothing her hair down. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Ron, now?" She muttered exasperatedly.

"Yes now." He grabbed a necklace out of her hand and fastened it around her neck before putting his hands on her hips and turning her around so she was facing him. She sighed and kissed him. He smiled down at her, running one hand softly across her belly. "Less than two months now, 'Mione."

She smiled and nodded. "I know." She rested her head on his chest and murmured, "I think it's a boy."

He pushed her a little away and looked at her curiously. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged. "Mother's instinct? Call it what you want but I just have this…I don't know, this feeling that it's another Weasley boy in there."

"You know, Hermione, we haven't really discussed any names yet…"

"Ugh. Not now Ron, let's just…relax." She rested her head on his chest again.

He smiled, bending down and kissing the tops of her bust before kissing her lips.

She broke off after a few moments. "C'mon Ron, go make breakfast."

"What? Why? It is definitely your morning!"

"And it was my morning the day before and the day before and the two weeks before that. It is most definitely your morning so get down there."

Ron grumbled. Her mouth was set in a hard line. He smirked and gave her one more quick kiss before escaping her wrath but hurrying down downstairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the heavens then continued her morning routine. She tiptoed into Rosie's room, where the little girl lay curled under her blankets, her tiny thumb in her mouth. She bent over her and shook her shoulder gently, whispering "Rosie? Rosie, sweetie, morning time."

Rosie mumbled and rolled away from her. Hermione had to constrain a giggle. It was easy to see what she had gotten from Ron's side. "C'mon sweetie. Daddy's making breakfast." _He better be. _Hermione thought darkly. It better not be another one of those mornings when Ron would go downstairs intending to make breakfast and then fell back asleep on the couch.

Rose whimpered and held her skinny arms up to Hermione, who lifted her gently into her arms and against her hip. "See? You're faster than Daddy!" She bounced the half-asleep toddler a little.

Rosie woke up at that, and giggled. "I be faster than Daddy?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes you _are._" She carried her down the stairs, smiling happily when she heard the sizzle of bacon from the kitchen.

"Bacon! Bacon!" Rosie exclaimed, exhibiting more Ron-originating features. She squirmed out of Hermione's arms and toddled on her chubby legs as fast as she could to the kitchen. Hermione smiled when Ron lifted her with one arm hooked underneath her knees and she clapped as the bacon sizzled.

Holding her wrist, Hermione realized she'd forgotten her bracelet upstairs. "Dammit." She rushed upstairs, rummaged through her jewelry box, and slipped the bracelet around her wrist. Hurrying back downstairs, she felt a lurch in her body and she slipped, the balls of her feet sliding off the step and sending her careening down the stairs. She let out an ear piercing shriek and she closed as her eyes as she fell—right into a fabric-covered wall. Gasping, she opened her eyes to see Ron grinning at her, holding her up and laughing.

"Not funny, Ron."

"A little funny."

"I could've really hurt myself."

"But you didn't, and that's why it's funny, Clumsy."

She scowled. "I'm not clumsy, my center of balance is off due to the forty pounds of baby right around my midsection."

He released her. "Fine, fine. Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." She kissed him. "Thanks for catching me."

A/N: I feel no need to apologize for the stupidness of this chapter. Forgive me if I'm in an ultra-fluffy mood. So…Aidan successfully posted the update, yay him! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the messages! Like…WOW! He would read them out loud to me in the hospital and they made me SO happy!

My baby Gemma is the most beautiful thing in the entire world! I was in love with her the moment I saw her. She is honestly my best reason for living. I just posted a picture of her as my avatar…isn't she adorable? She's adorable! I love her so much! No point capitalizing that, it would never, ever express my love for my Gemstone 3

So I wrote this in the small amount of free time I have now, in between school, mothering, and other random stuff. So enjoy! And really, thanks again for all the messages…they really meant SO much to me!

XOXO, LOVE ALWAYS AND FOREVER,

Elena


	20. Penultimate

1 Month Later

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny opened her door to a very pregnant Hermione. "Thanks for coming." She was clutching baby Al to her side.

"Not like I have anything else to do." She gave her a wry smile as she followed Ginny into the house. Ron had, again, put her on house arrest until her due date in about two weeks. Ron was on a mission this week, though, and had just two days ago, giving her freedom to do whatever she wanted, as long as it didn't, in Ron's words, "put her in any harm's way." Harry was away too, so Hermione and Ginny were having a day together while Mrs. Weasley took care of Rose.

Ron had been furious at being assigned a mission so close to Hermione's due date. But as Kingsley was away on diplomatic business, he had been forced to listen to the fill-in Head of Auror Department.

FLASHBACK

"There is no way he can do that. There is no way that jackass has any family, or he'd understand, right?" Ron fumed as he and Harry walked down the streets of London to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No, Ron, trust me I get it. I'd be just as worried if it was Ginny." Harry tried to calm him down so as not to make a scene in the pub. This tactic did not work.

"Hermione somehow seems to get into loads of terrible situations, so it makes sense that something bloody awful would happen in the next two weeks?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not quite following the logic.

"I need to be here to protect her, why can't that bloody—"

Harry cut him off. "Ron, Hermione doesn't always want you to protect her, okay. Remember who saved our asses from a mountain troll?"

Ron groaned. "Don't…don't use that kinda stuff, okay? Just this is not fair at all!"

END FLASHBACK

"So, boys away, we going to party?" Ginny smiled wickedly, plopping down on the couch with Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely."

Ginny smiled and stood back up. "You want any pumpkin juice? Water? Tea?

"Tea, I guess. Just—"

"No caffeine, I know, Hermione." She handed Hermione little Albus and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Al." Hermione cooed.

"Hi!" Albus squeaked.

"Where's James?"

"Uptaird." Said Al, fidgeting with Hermione's purse's zipper.

Ginny came back with two cups. "There you go."

Hermione put it on the little table next to the sofa and lay down with her head on a pillow.

"You okay?" Ginny asked concernedly.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Just tired. I want to not be pregnant anymore. I want to be able to see my feet. I want to be able to have Ron hug me without my breasts feeling like they're going to pop."

Ginny held her hand. "Yeah, I know what it's like, Hermione. But you're almost there."

Hermione suddenly stood up, knocking over her tea in her haste.

"Hermione? Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

"You have no idea how right you just were."

"What?" Ginny knitted her eyebrows.

"Ginny, my water just broke."

"WHAT?" Ginny almost screamed. Albus started crying at his mother's loud voice and she picked up, quietly shushing him. "Okay, okay, calm…" She muttered to both herself and Hermione. The latter was cool and calm as she made her way to the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

"St. Mungo's." Hermione answered calmly. "You coming?"

"Of…of course! How did I forg—yeah never mind let's go!" Ginny was almost screaming excitedly.

Hermione knew her calm exterior was fake but wasn't sure if Ginny would call her bluff. Inside, she wanted to cry. Ron wasn't here again. And this time she'd promised him he'd be there. She needed him. He'd be furious when he found out he'd missed it. Would he be furious at her, though? Surely not, right? It wasn't her fault. If anything, maybe the stress he put on her caused some weird premature birth.

Ginny nearly crashed into Hermione as Hermione stopped abruptly right in front of the fireplace. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I need Ron."

Ginny's face went white, as though she'd just now realized it was only the two of them and Ron and Harry were at an undisclosed location with no contact. "Oh..my God…"

Hermione nodded. "I'll get to St. Mungo's by myself—" She quickly cut off Ginny's outburst of indignation—"You find a way to get a message to Ron, okay."

Ginny knew this no time to joke around with her. She looked into her friend's eyes. "I will."

Hermione nodded her thanks and quickly Floo'd out.

FLASHBACK

"Wait, you're leaving?" Hermione demanded. Ron had just informed her that he wouldn't be home until a week before she was due.

Ron held her hand and rested his head on her shoulder. It was late at night, and they were in bed getting ready to go to sleep. She was calm and he knew she wouldn't fly out of control right now, so he had sprung the news then. "Listen, I tried to get them to change it, I did, I—"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I believe you, Ron, I just…what if something happens while you're gone?"

Ron's face hardened. "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, I go into labor?"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't…I just don't want to think about that, okay? Let's just go to sleep, and…I don't know, let' s just _hope _that nothing happens."

END FLASHBACK

Hermione let out a cry of pain as she lay down in the hospital's bed. A contraction was ripping through her. She reached out instinctively to grab someone's hand to hold onto, but there was no one there.

The nurse looked at her, all alone. Not bothering to look at Hermione's file in her hand, she asked, "You a single mother?"

Hermione let out another cry and shook her head.

The nurse looked concerned. "You want us to get your family for you?"

Hermione nodded and the nurse stepped out for a moment. Opening her eyes, another wave of tears came at the sight of the empty room, with pale yellow walls and two chairs next to the bed, chairs that her family should be in.

SCENE BREAK

"Get me the Minister. NOW." Ginny demanded to the receptionist on the Minister's floor.

The poor girl, who obviously had just started this job, looked terrified. "I'm sorry, miss, he's in a meeting. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, do you know the location of the latest top-secret shithole the Aurors were sent to?" The girl shook her head quickly. "Right. Then get me Shacklebolt right now."

The frightened girl, whose name tag read "Kim Claybrook", nodded and stood up. "Er, do you know him personally?"

"I'm married to Harry freaking Potter. So go ahead and try to figure out if I know him personally." She said harshly, knowing she'd feel extreme remorse later for terrifying this girl.

Kim nodded and hurried down the hall, leaving Ginny to unclasp her hands from over Albus's ears and pick him up again.

"What happen Mommy?" The little boy asked quietly.

"Aunt Hermione wants to see Uncle Ron." Was all she said, and it seemed to satisfy Al.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came striding down the hall. "This better be good, Ginny." His deep voice rang through the hallway and several office workers looked up in surprise.

"Trust me it is. Hermione's having a baby."

"That's great, and I understand the importance of the occasion but why does it necessitate you scaring my employees and forcing me out of a very important meeting?"

"Because your dumb Auror head fill-in sent Ron out on a mission two days ago! Hermione _needs _him, Kingsley, and you're the only one who can get a message to them."

Kingsley nodded, understanding now. "Right. You be with Hermione, I'll find them, I promise."

Ginny smiled, resisting from throwing her arms around him. "Okay. Just hurry." She took her own advice and rushed out, pulling Albus by the arm.

BREAK

"Ron, calm down." Harry demanded quietly. Ron's incessant foot tapping was driving all the Aurors insane. They were in an abandoned house, hiding in a back room, seeing if anyone would come in.

"Sorry." Ron hissed, but resorted to tapping his fingers on his leg instead.

"She's fine, Ron." Another Auror hissed.

"I don't know that." Ron retorted as quietly as possible.

The Auror's response was cut off by sounds of creaking outside. Harry looked at the team he was leading. "Quiet."

The footsteps stopped but the group remained tense. Then, a voice came. "Harry Potter?"

The Aurors all looked at each other, alarmed. Who knew Harry was here? "Be quiet, I'm going to see who it is."

"Harry Potter? I have a message for Harry Potter." Said the nervous voice outside. "Is anyone—" The small man jumped as Harry burst out, wand aimed at his heart.

Harry relaxed. "Who are you?"

"Everett Chinchester, Mr. Potter." He showed his Ministry badge. "I have a message from the Minster." He handed Harry a note.

Harry snatched it and quickly read it. "Merlin's beard." He breathed, and then called, "Ron! Ron get out here, now!"

Ron came quickly. "What?"

Harry wordlessly handed Ron the note. Ron read it, and upon finishing so let out a stream of curse words, ending with "we're leaving NOW."

BREAK

Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, and Angelina sat in the waiting room. Fleur was taking care of Rose, as Mrs. Weasley didn't want the young girl to be around such a tense environment. And it was tense. Hermione was alone in the birthing room, not wanting anyone else to be there with her, even Ginny. She wanted Ron, but as he wasn't there was still having a tough time with being alone. George held Angelina's hand as another one of Hermione's cries was heard, though no one was sure if it was due to sadness or pain, or a combination.

Hermione closed her eyes, gritting her teeth against another wave of pain.

"You're getting closer." Said the midwife happily.

Tears slipped down Hermione's face. Her hands were clasped at her sides, one near the chair, as if she was imagining Ron there and gripping his hand. She screamed in pain, drowning out the sound of the door opening and closing while her eyes were screwed up, trying to put herself in a happy place and failing miserably.

Then she felt a cool hand holding the one she had held out near the chair. Opening her eyes, she expected to see another midwife.

"Ron?" She whispered, more tears slipping down her cheeks, tears of relief and happiness.

Ron pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and kissed her hand. "I'm right here, Hermione."

A/N: Little bit of a cliffhanger! Well, as an early Christmas gift, Aidan bought me the Harry Potter complete set (This is so embarrassing but I literally cried of happiness, that's how bad I'd wanted it) so of course that put me in the mood to write this. Review please? It means so much! And thank you for all the comments on Gemstone!


	21. Birth

FLASHBACK

"And then the Keeper dived, nearly fell off his broom, caught the Quaffle with one hand, and then flipped over." Ron was saying to a very uninterested Hermione. They were cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Rosie was 1 ½ years old, and had played with little Albus at Ginny's so much that day that the two little ones had just crashed there, leaving Ron and Hermione some rare alone time.

"Mmhmm." Hermione mumbled, waving her wand and cleaning the dishes.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Mm? What?" She looked up from where she was standing at the counter, looking down at the word _Mudblood, _a thin, white scar on her arm. She fingered it. She did this every so often, getting lost in thoughts about that terrible night.

"You…didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Said Ron, half annoyed and half amused.

"Oh! Sorry…no." She smiled sheepishly, making her way over to the couch, plopping down and putting her feet up on the footrest. She picked up her book and flipped to her bookmarked page.

Ron followed her to the couch, stretching out and laying his head in her lap. "Ron, I can't read my book like this!" She complained, trying to shove his head off and failing. She was forced to hold her book up at an uncomfortable angle, while Ron closed his eyes and relaxed. They sat like this for a few minutes in silence, Hermione occasionally and absentmindedly winding her fingers through his hair.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice came suddenly.

"Yeah?" She didn't even bother looking down from her book.

"You're beautiful."

She nearly dropped the book on his face. Putting it down carefully, she looked down incredulously. "Where did that come from?"

Her husband shrugged. "It's true."

She still couldn't suppress the surprised look on her face. He looked a little startled. "I've told you that before, right?"

She was flustered. "Well, yes, of course you—just, not in a while I guess." She finally smiled down at him.

He heaved himself up. "Oh, well…"

"It's okay, Ron, I don't care." Abandoning her book entirely, she scooted a little closer to him. With a mischievous smile, he looped his arm around her knees and lifted, sending her falling into his lap. Laughing, she kissed him, smiling even more as he deepened it.

END FLASHBACK

"Hermione, come on, it's almost over." Ron was trying his best to keep the pleading note out of his voice. Hermione was pink in the face, sweat matting her curly hair down and tear tracks spilling from her eyes. Ron hated to see her in this much pain. _Had it been this bad the first time? Is something wrong with this one? _

"She's almost there." Said the nurse. "She should start pushing."

Ron leaned closer to his wife. "Did you hear that Hermione?"

Hermione, letting out another cry of anguish, shook her head. "She said it's time to start pushing." Ron murmured. "Can you do that?" He squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath, her heaving chest slowing down slightly. She looked him in the eyes. "I can do this." Her voice's pitch went up at the end of the sentence, making it seem more like a question.

"Of course you can." His hand went white as Hermione squeezed it hard.

"Start pushing," the nurse gently commanded.

"Wait," breathed Hermione.

The nurse and Ron looked at her in surprise. Did she really just tell them she was going to wait to push?"

She looked at Ron again. "Am I still beautiful?"

Ron was in disbelief. She chose to go over her few insecurities _now? _"Hermione, of course you are. You're about to have our baby!"

She nodded. "I know. That's why. Ron, we're not seventeen anymore. I'm not seventeen anymore. I don't look the same, I don't act the same…"

He kissed her hand. "Hermione, you're beautiful." He ran his fingers down her arm to the white scar. "You're always going to be beautiful. And I'll get mad at you, and you'll get mad at me, but I'm always going to love you no matter what you look like, or how old we get, or how many times you knock me over the head with a book."

She smiled, her flushed face joyous.

The nurse was looking at them, trying not to get in the way. "Are you ready now, dear?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah." And with that, she screwed up her face and began to push.

Ginny paced outside in the waiting room. "She's fine, Ginny." Harry assured her, for the fourth time. Hermione's cries could be heard from the room, and they were driving Ginny insane. Although Harry was the calming, reassuring one, he too couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous for his best friend. She had been taking a long time, certainly longer than both of Ginny's births.

Then, the cries stopped. The whole family stopped moving, Ginny sitting on the nearest chair and subsequently falling onto George, who lightly pushed his little sister off. Then came a new cry, but it certainly didn't come from Hermione.

Molly let out a squeal at the sound of the baby's piercing cry. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tightly, breathing a sigh of relief. Harry kissed her hair quickly, internally thanking fate.

It was a few minutes before the nurse emerged. "Visitors are now allowed." She said, almost dispassionately. "Two at a time, please."

Harry and Ginny took the first slot, quietly making their way into the birthing room. Hermione, flushed face, sticky hair in a loose bun on her head, was cradling a swaddled bundle in her arms. Ron was beaming, his arm around her. Ron stood up to greet them. "It's a boy." He said proudly. Ginny threw her arms around him, and when she released him to hug Hermione, Harry gave him a clap on the back. "Congratulations, mate."

Ginny was cooing over the bundle in Hermione's arms. "Oh my gosh, he is the cutest thing." She gave Hermione a one-armed hug. "He's beautiful, Hermione."

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thanks." She was beaming as much as Ron.

"What's his name?" Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the tiny baby.

"Hugo," said Hermione, smiling. She offered no explanation to his name, but no one inquired.

The rest of the family trickled it, and by the end of it all Hermione was exhausted. Ron was trying to pry Molly away from her newest grandbaby. "C'mon, mum, Hermione is really tired…I think we all need to rest…"

After a few more minutes of persuasion, the door closed for good.

"I did it, Ron." Said Hermione, reclaiming her son and tucking him in her arms. She couldn't keep a happy, albeit tired, smile off her face as she looked at the little boy. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Of course you did," he said. "Did you ever actually doubt yourself?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe." She pressed her lips to Hugo's head. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Course not."

A/N: LAME ending, I know! But I had to get this about before Christmas. I don't celebrate the holiday, but Aidan does and we're going to raise Gemma to be of two religions. So, I know this doesn't deserve it, but pleaseee at least ten reviews! And tell me if you want an epilogue or sequel or any other stories from me…I lurveee suggestions!

And to all those who ask, here is your answer:

YES, giving birth HURTS. I found this birth chapter very easy to write. You feel like you are being split in half, and no matter how many times people tell you that the pain of it is beautiful, YOU DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY. I mean, sure, afterwards you have a beautiful baby and you're happy you did it, but NO, NO ONE likes the pain. God, I…oh my gosh it was just awful.

And being a mother is hard. REALLY hard. I'm just glad that Gem actually sleeps and doesn't cry ALL the time.

And for the last question I continuously get:

Yes, breasts do swell during pregnancy. Hermione did not make that up.

The end

Pleaseee review!

XOXO, Love always,

Elena


	22. Yet another message to readers

Hi readers!

I'm starting a FictionPress story. It's not really a fiction story, it's the telling of my day to day teen mom life, but in 3rd person so it seems like a story. It's completely real, word for word of what goes on when you're a married mom at 16. There's no sex, there is language, and it's probably not like overdramatized versions a la MTV. It'll be up in a few hours, on fictionpress. My author name is elena914. Look it up! I can tell that fictionpress stories get MUCH less reviews than fanfiction often does, but I really want to see the responses. So READ IT. PLEASE. TELL YOUR FRIENDS, CLASSMATES, EVERYONE.

Oh, but don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm quitting fanfic! New chapter up The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon will be up shortly! And I'm starting plotting for the next in the series, which will be a break from tradition but hopefully as good!

Again, first chapter of Love's Labors will be up VERY shortly, and PLEASE read.

XOXO, LOVE YOU ALL,

Elena


End file.
